Cubic
by alejandra.rd.14
Summary: Jonathan está en deuda con un mafioso Lee Choi y éste acepta como pago colateral por las deudas a Luana, pero cuando Jonathan se da cuenta que ya no tiene tiempo para pagar y debe entregar a su hija, huye con ella y deja a Nark, su otra hija, en su lugar. Nark es raptada por Choi y tendrá que trabajar para pagar la deuda ¿Es posible para Nark enamorarse del enemigo?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno.- Negocios

El destino no es algo establecido, tampoco es inevitable, es algo que a cada paso se va forjando. El arrepentimiento de las acciones pasadas no regresa el tiempo, pero si marca un futuro. Lo que está destinado a suceder, siempre encontrará una forma única e inevitable de manifestarse. El destino de Nark comenzó a moldearse desde el primer día que Lee Choi entro a su vida.

Nark tenía en ese entonces apenas 17 años cuando su vida día un giro inesperado. Su padre Jonathan Seng se encontraba en problemas financieros debido a la reciente quiebra de su negocio. Debido a eso Jonathan intento de miles maneras recuperar su empresa y su último recurso fue encontrarse con una persona que tenía mucho dinero y aparte era empresario, pero con al que no podía tomar a la ligera debido a sus fuertes conexión es con la mafia, este empresario extranjero asistiría a una fiesta esa noche, era la oportunidad perfecta de Jonathan para convencerlo y solicitar un préstamo. Jonathan insistió a Nark que lo acompañara, su hija menor era su pequeño amuleto de la suerte, pero Nark se negó, odiaba en lo que andaba metido su padre y aunque no sabía muy bien de que se trataba Nark era inteligente, y sabia que esa fiesta era nada más y nada menos que una reunión de negocios. Jonathan no pudo convencerla pero llevo consigo a u segundo amuleto, su hija mayor Luana.

La familia de Nark era pequeña, solo Jonathan, Luana su hermana mayor y ella. Su madre Ana falleció cuando Nark tenía 8 años, de una enfermedad terminal. Aunque las dejo pequeñas Luana y Nark crecieron bien, la mayor estaba a punto de terminar la preparatoria y aunque no quería continuar estudiando sabía que haría de su vida, Luana poseía una belleza impresionante, y había recibido miles de ofertas de concursos de belleza, academias de modelos o de actuación. Nark a su corta edad poseía una gran inteligencia que le permitiría entrar en cualquier universidad.

-¿Aun estás segura de que no quieres venir?-le pregunto Jonathan a Nark antes de partir esperanzado de que cambiara de idea. Nark ya tenía las pijamas puestas, y sostenía una taza de té en su mano, ella quería descansar por un momento a la vez que sabía que si asistía con su padre a esa reunión Nark mas que ser el amuleto seria la negociante, como lo había hecho toda la vida en los negocios de su padre.

-No. Diviértanse-les sonrió y agito su mano.

Jonathan y Luana subieron al carro y se dirigieron a la fiesta. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Nark hubiera ido, en lugar de Luana? ¿Las cosas hubieran sido distintas?

Durante la fiesta Jonathan sostenía una plática con el asistente de aquel importante empresario tailandés, del que solicitaría un gran préstamo para tratar de sostener su empresa.

-Él ha dicho que puede verlo- le dijo el asistente, dándole acceso a Jonathan.

-Buenas noches señor Choi. Espero no molestarlo- Jonathan entro a un cuarto para invitados especiales, y se encontró con el tan famoso Lee Choi. Un joven de unos 26 años, una persona muy atractiva pero controladora y fría a la vez.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita Jonathan? ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-le pregunto Choi, con muy poco interés.

Jonathan Seng y Lee Choi conversaron alrededor de media hora y se le fue permitido el gran préstamo que solicito Jonathan, 2 millones de dólares, pero a cambio se estableció una garantía de por medio, y si el plazo de tiempo para devolver ese dinero de terminaba Lee Choi tomaría esa garantía.

Cuando regresaron de esa fiesta, Luana corrió para despertar a Nark. Luana estaba emocionada, moría de ganas por contarle a su hermana que había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños, un apuesto e interesante joven con el que apenas había cruzado una mirada.

-¡Nark, Nark! Despierta-

-¿Qué hora es Luana? ¿Qué quieres?-le contestó Nark, mirando el reloj que apenas marcaba la 1 de la mañana.

-en la fiesta…bueno…no sé cómo decirlo-caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, y tratando de calmar su corazón.

-¿vas a decirme Luana?-le pregunto Nark.

-Conocí a un joven, Nark si lo hubieras visto, ahhh él era tan apuesto su cabello era negro y un poco largo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, él no dejó de verme en toda la noche, aunque no tuve la oportunidad de platicar con él, estoy segura que él me volteo a ver en más de una ocasión, creo que al fin conocí al chico indicado-

-¡¿me has despertado por eso?! Ay Luana, me da gusto saberlo, pero la próxima vez consigue su número, o por lo menos su nombre-le dijo la sarcástica de Nark, cubriéndose nuevamente con la sabana.

-estas así porque estas celosa, tu también te hubieras enamorado de ese joven al instante, pero él nunca te hubiera prestado atención, por lo amargada que eres-reprocho Luana volteando los ojos.

-Luana, juro que si no te callas…-la amenazo Nark.

-¡ya! Ya me voy a callar. Buenas noches-Luana cerró la puerta de la habitación de Nark. Mientras tenía aun una sonrisa en sus labios, ella seguía pensando en aquel joven, por una extraña razón no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

¿Cómo podían ser esas dos hermanas, siendo tan diferentes? Nark era la chica observadora, inteligente y valiente, mientras su hermana menor Luana era un poco torpe, sencilla y sensible. Luana parecía una super modelo, era alta, de tez clara, sus ojos eran azules, tenía una cabellera rubia, y muy finas facciones. Mientras que Nark tenía una belleza ordinaria, su cabello era castaño y largo, sus ojos eran de un profundo café, era de mediana altura, y tenía un cuerpo delgado y una tez muy blanca, su rostro poseía ciertas facciones bonitas, pero su belleza estaba lejana a la de Luana, al igual que la inteligencia de Luana estaba muy lejos que la de Nark.

Nark supo que algo ocurría los días posteriores a la fiesta, su padre estaba estresado y preocupado más de lo normal, cada que Nark se acercaba a preguntarle el evadía el tema o daba respuestas absurdas. Jonathan y Nark discutían todo el tiempo, y aunque su padre no le contaba la verdad, Nark no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento, ella sabía que algo malo sucedía o sucedería, y que seguramente Jonathan había fallado en su último intento por poner de pie la empresa. Unos días después Jonathan les sugirió a las dos, a Nark y a Luana que sería bueno tomar unas vacaciones para descansar.

-¿pa´? Nuestra situación económica está un poco justa para viajar ahora…-le dijo Nark.

-lo sé hija, pero es lo mejor para los tres, ¿hace cuanto que no vamos de vacaciones?, a parte solo iremos unos cuantos días-

Aunque esas palabras no convencieron del todo a Nark. Porque ella sabía que el problema las seguiría a donde sea que fueran.

Unos días antes de que partieran, Nark comenzó a ver un carro negro estacionarse cerca de su casa, en la escuela y las seguía camino a casa. Aunque ella nunca pudo ver quién iba a dentro, solo lograba distinguir un logo de una compañía pero no lograba identificarla. Su inquietud incrementaba día y día hasta que decidió contárselo a Luana.

-¿no estarás muy paranoica Nark?-le pregunto Luana, burlándose de ella.

-yo sé lo que vi, por favor no te regreses sola a casa ¿de acuerdo Luana?-le insistió su hermana mayor.

Esa noche Nark tuvo una pesadilla, era el rostro borroso de un hombre que sonreía satisfecho, y un horrible dolor en el pecho de Nark, una herida de bala, y otro hombre gritando su nombre. Nark despertó sudando del miedo, mientras su hermana Luana la sacudía de los hombros diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que todo había sido un mal sueño. Un sueño que no se volvería a repetir, pero cuando lo volviera a recordar, sería muy tarde.

La mañana siguiente antes de que Luana y Nark salieran para ir a la escuela, Jonathan hablo un poco con Nark.

-¿Qué sucede pa´?-le pregunto angustiada Nark, cuando su padre tomo sus manos. Jonathan tenía una expresión en su rostro de tristeza y miedo.

-no te preocupes por mí, Nark-le dijo sonriendo.

-Nark, aunque eres la hija menor eres la más inteligente y madura de las dos. Sabes que eres en la que mas confió, eres valiente y sabes como salir adelante, no importa la situación, eres como un camaleón, te adaptas con facilidad a la situación. Usa tu inteligencia y obtendrás lo que quieres. Papá siempre estará orgulloso de ti-le dijo abrazándola.

-¿Papá porque…te estás despidiendo?-le pregunto estaba vez nerviosa Nark.

-no es una despedida, te veo al rato ¿de acuerdo? Ahora corre o llegaras tarde a clase- Jonathan agito su mano, y sonrió a su hija de una manera diferente, estaba a punto de colapsar en llanto, pero se contuvo y dio su mejor actuación para convencer por lo menos un poco a su querida hija, a la que no vería en buen tiempo.

Nark regreso a casa después de clases, pero algo le extraño antes de entrar. El carro de su padre no estaba, y a unos cuantos metros aquel misterioso carro negro había aparecido nuevamente. Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Antes de entrar a su casa activo el marcador de su celular con el número de emergencias. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, el tiempo pareció correr lentamente, de reojo vio el desorden que había en su casa y el misterioso silencio que había en ella ¿Dónde estaban su padre y Luana? Pero lo más atemorizante ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres de traje que estaban en su casa?

Ella marco el numero de emergencia pero ya era tarde, alguien la sujeto fuertemente, y la arrastraron hasta adentro de la casa.

-¡¿Qué hacen? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-gritaba atemorizada.

Cuando la volvieron a poner de pie, Nark logro zafarse golpeando a uno de estos hombres, pero cuando quiso escapar otro hombre la sujeto aun mas fuerte doblando su brazo.

-¡me duele! Ayuda, auxilio por favor-gritaba desesperadamente.

Entonces un hombre alto, de tez morena, cabello corto y lentes se acerco hacia ella. Su nombre era Jun y era el fiel secretario del CEO de Golden Empire. Este hombre, Jun, dedico una mirada fría y furiosa sobre Nark, mientras sostenía y apuntaba un arma a Nark.

-¿Dónde está Luana?-le preguntó.

-no lo sé-respondió nerviosa.

-te pregunte ¿Dónde está Luana?-insistió por una respuesta mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-ya le dije que no lo sé-Esta vez, Nark levanto la voz enfadada. Pero esto no hizo nada más que molestar más a Jun.

-¿y tú quien eres?-le pregunto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes para hacerme esto?-

-solo contesta. Si no me lo dices voy a dispararte-aquel hombre de lentes cargo su pistola y la llevo pegada a la cabeza de Nark.

-¡soy Nark! Hermana de Luana-

Él al escuchar estas palabras tenía una mirada llena de dudas, no sabía que Jonathan tenía dos hijas, pues solo habían visto a Luana, aquel día de la fiesta.

-¡siéntala!-ordeno Jun. La sentaron bruscamente. Nark estaba confundida hasta ese momento que vio el logo de "Golden Empire" en el traje de Jun y comenzó a conectar los puntos, Nark sabía que el CEO de aquella empresa había sido el hombre con el que su padre se encontró en la fiesta. Aquel logo era del carro que Nark había visto seguido por su casa.

-ustedes han sido los que nos han estado espiando, a Luana y a mí-

-muy inteligente-dijo aquel hombre de lentes sonriendo.-tu padre le debe dinero a mi jefe y dejo como garantía del préstamo a su propia hija Luana, y se suponía que hoy la tenía que recoger-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos.- Garantía

Nark en cuanto escucho las palabras de Jun, negó a creer la realidad, esperanzada de que todo fuera un malentendido.

-Mi padre jamás haría algo así. Estas mintiendo-

-velo con tus propios ojos-Jun le mostro la hoja del contrato del préstamo, junto con la firma de Jonathan.

Algo dentro de Nark comenzó a nacer, odio, rencor y tristeza, algo que la consumió a lo largo del camino. Tampoco podía soportar la decepción de que su padre había sido capaz de dejar como garantía de un negocio a su propia hija y encima de todo, salir huyendo y dejarla sola en ese momento.

Nark hundió el rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a derramar lágrimas. No era la tristeza lo que la tenía así, era el enojo y coraje. Incluso llego a pensar que si conocía alguna pista de su padre, se las diría a cambio de que fuera asesinado, pero pensaba en su pobre hermana Luana, "¿Estarás bien? ¿Hermana como dejaste que papá hiciera esto?" pensó.

-acabemos rápido con el teatro, dinos donde están y todo estará bien-Le dijo Jun, quien debía completar su encomienda lo más rápido posible, pero algo dentro de él entendía en parte los sentimientos de aquella joven, "No es mi problema" pensó para tranquilizar su mente.

-ya te dije que no lo sé, y aparte… esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo-Le dijo devolviéndole el papel del contrato, poniéndose de pie. Jun se sorprendió un poco al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de la joven, pero hizo una seña para que los demás hombres la sujetaran nuevamente.

-¡No me toquen!-dijo soltándose. –Yo no soy la hermana que buscas, así que porque no haces tu trabajo y los encuentras, tu jefe se queda con la garantía y yo con la satisfacción de que mi padre pagara por lo que hizo-le dijo con una sonrisa aterradora. Nark camino hacia la salida en vista de que no hubo respuesta por parte de Jun.

-no tan rápido- le dijo Jun, deteniéndola de la muñeca y apuntando su arma pegada a la espalda de Nark.

Nark comenzó a sudar frio, la sensación de tener un arma apuntándole la ponía muy nerviosa. Jun le hizo un gesto para que se quedara quieta, mientras él realizaba una llamada.

-No encontramos al señor Lee, ni a su hija Luana, solo tenemos a la otra hija ¿Qué hago con ella?-pregunto Jun a la otra persona con la que conversaba a través del teléfono celular.

La persona al otro lado del teléfono dio una nueva orden. En cuanto Jun colgó, sujetaron fuertemente a Nark y pusieron un pañuelo con cloroformo, para dormirla. Nark trato de resistirse pero no tuvo éxito.

Cuando Nark despertó habían pasado solo unas cuantas horas, las primeras imágenes que vio al despertar fueron luces neón de caracteres chinos en edificios en la noche. Recobro la conciencia y se incorporo lentamente, en ese momento se encontraba en un coche, y al lado de ella estaba aquel joven que la había dormido antes, Jun.

-¿ya despertaste?-Le dijo fríamente. Jun le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, Nark se calmo un poco al verlo por primera vez sin miedo, pensó en Jun como una persona lógica en lugar de una violenta.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto confundida.

-Hong Kong-le respondió Jun, sin voltearla a ver.

-¿Por qué…estoy aquí?-

-Mi jefe quiere verte-

El coche se detuvo justo frente un enorme y lujoso edificio de la compañía Golden Empire. Nark comenzó a recordar quién era el presidente de aquella empresa tailandesa, puesto que su padre le había insistido que le ayudara varias veces a cerrar negocios por él con el presidente de esta empresa, aunque Nark se había negado, se arrepentía no haber asistido ese día a la reunión "Si tan solo hubiera ido, hubiera podido negociar con él antes, y mi hermana nunca hubiera sido puesta en peligro "pensó lamentándose.

-Lee Choi-susurro. Ahora recordaba el nombre del presidente de Golden Empire. Aunque no concia su rostro, sabía que era uno de los hombres más ricos de Asia, al igual que recordaba los rumores de que Lee Choi estaba muy metido en asuntos de la mafia, rumores que Nark había confirmado, aquel hombre era uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos de Asia.

Nark fue llevada a una sala dentro de aquel enorme edificios, Jun le había amenazado con que si hacia algún espectáculo o trataba de correr, le dispararía sin dudar.

-que espere aquí-le dijo Jun a un guardia que estaba en la entrada del cuarto donde Nark estaba.

Nark analizo la habitación, no había manera de escapar, no había mas que una ventana y no podía salir por allí estando en el octavo piso. Trato de calmarse y se sentó un momento y espero por la persona que quería verla. Pasaron cuarenta minutos y Nark comenzaba a desesperarse, lo único que la había acompañado en su viaje o mejor dicho secuestro hasta Hong Kong había sido su uniforme de la escuela, un reloj que le había regalado su madre y una liga para el cabello que tenía en la muñeca.

-Ya han pasado cuarenta minutos, ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar por él? Tengo hambre y tengo sueño. ¡Solo quiero ir a casa!-expreso Nark enojada a los guardias, pero estos hombres ni siquiera voltearon a verla, actuaban como si no hubiera nadie en aquella silenciosa habitación.

Esto molestó y desespero aun mas a Nark, está arrojo un florero de cristal con el afán de crear una reacción en los guardias, pero la sorpresa fue para Nark al ver que los trozos del florero que había roto habían caído en una pequeña mesa donde había un par de fotos, y una de aquellas fotos era la de su hermana mayor Luana.

Nark se acerco lentamente hasta esa foto, para tomarla. Pero Jun entro a la habitación después de escuchar el pequeño alboroto de Nark, y la sujeto de la muñeca.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No puedes permanecer quieta? -le pregunto Jun molesto. Nark aun estaba fuera de sí, fue cuestión de segundos para que entendiera la situación, la persona a la que le había solicitado el préstamo su padre, se había enamorado de su hermana Luana, y su padre lo sabía, por eso la había ofrecido como garantía, una garantía a la que Lee Choi no se podía negar, no si era algo de deseaba.

Jun la soltó aventándola contra el sillón, para ese momento estaba cansado de ser la niñera de una adolescente, y esa niña estaba colmando su paciencia. Jun tomo asiento en un sillón frente a ella, cruzo una de sus piernas y puso su mano sobre su pierna.

-Tengo un temperamento inquieto, ya hace rato desde que me secuestraron. ¿Qué es esto, y que es lo que van a hacer conmigo? –le dijo Nark cruzándose de brazos.

Jun le lanzo una mirada amenazadora y no la dejo de ver a los ojos, para intimidarla, Nark correspondió a su advertencia, y le miro fijamente, solo que Nark le sonrió para provocarlo más. Jun comenzó a entender que aquella fastidiosa niña, no era como las demás de su edad, era lo suficiente valiente o estúpida para retarlo.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y entro el presidente de Golden Empire, dos guardias más le seguían justo detrás de él. Lee Choi se adentro a la habitación y la primera persona que busco en ella era a la hermana de su amada Luana, ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Qué es lo que debía de hacer con ella?, eso sería algo que decidiría después de conversar con la chica.

Lee Choi se detuvo a un lado de ella y la analizo. Aquella joven no era igual o más hermosa que Luana, no era desagradable, pero solo era una niña, una niña inmadura y asustada pensó.

Nark se percato de la presencia de Lee Choi inmediatamente y volteo para encontrarse con la mirada de Choi. La mirada de aquel joven era penetrante y fuerte, lo que hizo que Nark se sintiera intimidada.

Lee Choi era increíblemente atractivo, era alto y tenía un cuerpo atlético. Tenía un rostro delgado y expresivo, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda y sus labios eran delgados y finos. Su cabello era negro y medianamente largo, recogido con una coleta, contrastaba perfectamente bien con su pálida piel. Parecía ser una persona seria y sofisticada, a la vez que mostraba ser calculador y codicioso.

Jun se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia al igual que los demás guardias cuando Lee Choi entro. El presidente Choi se sentó frente a Nark y la analizo unos segundos más. Nark abrió los labios ligeramente y trago saliva, de lo nerviosa que la ponía la mirada de aquel hombre.

-Nark…-dijo Lee Choi cuando la vio. Para asegurarse de que ese fuera el nombre de esa niña.

-si-dijo Nark con un tono molesto.

-Seré directo, ¿A dónde llevo tu padre a tu hermana?-le pregunto Lee Choi.

-¡Ya les he dicho que no lo sé!-dijo una vez mas Nark, molesta porque le hicieran esa misma pregunta un millón de veces.

-¡mientes! Eres su hermana ¿Como no lo vas a saber?-

-¡Como lo voy a saber!, mi propio padre eligió entre la vida de una de sus hijas y eligió la de Luana, huyendo de la deuda con mi hermana, dejándome sola con todos ustedes, dejándome…a mi suerte-Grito esta vez Nark, desesperada.

-No te creo. Conspiraste con tu padre ¡para así tomar el lugar de tu hermana!-expreso molesto Lee Choi.

\- ¡vaya…que listo eres! ¿Estas escribiendo una película?-expreso con sarcasmo Nark.

-Nark, ¡¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?! Lee Choi no es tu amigo-levanto la voz Jun, tratando de controlar la boca de aquella niña.

-y ustedes saben con quién están hablando. Mi nombre es Nark Seng, tengo 17 años, y voy en segundo año de preparatoria. Soy hija de Jonathan Seng, el hombre al que buscan y con el que deberían hablar de esto ¡Yo no soy su deudora!-dijo Nark poniéndose de pie, a punto de romper en llanto, pero su coraje la contuvo de no hacerlo.

-¡siéntate niña!-Le grito Jun, uno de los guardias sentó bruscamente a Nark en el sillón.

-¡no me des ordenes! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ya dije que no sé donde esta mi familia. ¿Cuántas veces más lo van a preguntar? Incluso si me mata, no seré capaz de responderle-

-entonces eres capaz de morir por esconder a tu hermana. ¡Qué basura!-dijo Lee Choi volteando los ojos.

Nark se puso de pie nuevamente, pero esta vez Jun y los demás guardias apuntaron su arma contra ella.

-Cobardes-dijo Nark riendo, llevando sus manos a la nuca.

Lee Choi miro a Jun, pidiéndole que bajaran las armas. Las cosas se habían calentado debido al comportamiento de Nark, pero ella no representaba una amenaza para la vida de Lee Choi, solo era una niña enfadada. Nark tomo asiento por sí sola, volteando los ojos.

-No deberías estar perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo, deberías emplear tu tiempo en encontrar a mi padre en lugar de estar sentado aquí todo elegante-dijo Nark, sin pensar dos veces lo que tenía en la mente.

Esto hizo que Lee Choi se enfadara y Jun perdiera la cabeza, apuntando nuevamente contra Nark.

-Tu padre cometió un error al traicionarme-

-Comprendo que las normas son las normas, y que las deudas deben ser pagadas, pero de verdad no sé donde esta mi Padre y Luana- le dijo por primera vez Nark tranquilamente. Lee Choi quedo un poco sorprendido de la manera sincera y convincente en la que hablaba Nark.

Lee Choi analizo por última vez a Nark, y volteo su cabeza hacia donde estaba Jun.

-Jun-

-si-respondió este firmemente, anticipando la petición de su jefe.

-¡Mátala!-ordeno Lee Choi.

Los ojos de Nark se abrieron como platos, no pudo articular ninguna palabra, sus últimas imágenes fueron el arma de Jun y su fría expresión, Nark estaba segura que esa gente no dudaría en jalar el gatillo…No sintió ninguna bala, ni escucho el ruido del arma al disparar, pero Nark cayo acostada sobre aquel sillón, sin tener control de su cuerpo, sin tener conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, solo se quedo dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres.- Interrogatorio

Lee Choi se quedo sorprendido, aquella chica había caído como muerta, antes de que Jun disparara el arma.

-¿se ha desmayado…?-expreso Jun confundido.

Lee Choi rio ligeramente y soltó una leve sonrisa burlona. Jun noto la reacción de Choi, llevaba años sirviendo a su jefe y nunca antes había visto aquella reacción en él.

-Despiértala-ordeno Choi.

Lo único que había buscado él, era asegurarse de que Nark no estuviera escondiendo donde se encontraba su hermana, con aquel susto estaba seguro esta vez que Nark desconocía el paradero de Luana.

Nark se incorporo lentamente, no entendía lo que había pasado. Jun la sacudía ligeramente de su hombro.

-¿en verdad…no he muerto? ¿Cierto?-dijo Nark temblando de miedo.

-Aun no, te desmayaste antes de que te disparara-le dijo Jun, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-yo… por un segundo pensé. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-le dijo Nark reincorporándose. -pensé que iba morir- le dijo Nark molesta y aliviada a la vez, arrojando una almohada a Jun. Jun simplemente evito el golpe, y miro molesto a Nark, no tan molesto como antes, ¿Qué tipo de chica reacciona así después de que casi la asesinan? Pensó.

-esto significa que ella verdaderamente no sabía de los planes de su padre-le dijo Lee Choi a su fiel secretario Jun.

-por supuesto que no lo sabía, no quiero morir, tengo una excelente carrera por delante, soy una de las mentes jóvenes más brillantes en Tailandia ¿sabes? –les dijo Nark alardeando.

Pero aquellas palabras solo hicieron que Lee Choi reflexionara, "una de las mentes más brillantes" pensó.

-Ahora que ya sabe la verdad, ¿puedo volver a casa?-le pregunto Nark esperanzada.

-vaya que desafortunada eres. Jun tráeme la grabación-ordeno Choi.

Jun le entrego un celular a Lee Choi.

-No puedes regresar. Tu padre me envió esto-le dijo Choi a Nark, mostrándole el contenido de la grabación.

" _Señor Choi, espero perdone mi error al fracasar en el negocio, lamento mucho esta situación, por favor perdóneme una vez más, le juro que regresare el dinero que me ha prestado, en cuanto lo junte nuevamente. No puedo permitir que usted tenga a mi hija Luana, seguramente en este momento tiene frente a usted a mi hija Na Ra, el cielo me perdone, pero por favor acepte un intercambio, Luana por Na Ra. Na Ra le será de más utilidad y ayuda que Luana"_

-¡Es una locura, utilizar a mi hermana como garantía y luego abandonarme de esa manera!- expreso Nark molesta. Jun y Choi se sorprendieron cuando vieron una lágrima correr por las mejillas de Nark, ella quería aparentar estar bien, pero por dentro moría de coraje y rabia.

-así es…tu padre está loco. Si piensa que podría cambiar a Luana por una mocosa sin chiste como tu-le dijo señalándola.

-no necesita restregármelo, ¿Qué acaso pensaba inscribirme en un concurso de belleza? Que lastima, no tengo ni la mitad de la belleza de Luana, pero ninguno de ustedes juntos podrían tener ni la mitad de la inteligencia que yo tengo. Con todo respeto Sr. Choi, la belleza en algún punto se esfuma, pensé que era más inteligente que eso-le dijo Nark sonriente.

Lee Choi analizo lo que había dicho Nark, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

-En tu triste vida tendrás ni la mitad de todo el dinero que tengo, ¿dime de qué sirve tu inteligencia en eso, ingenua? Solo porque has sacado un 10 en tu último examen de matemáticas, te crees el genio del milenio-le dijo Lee Choi burlándose de ella.

Duraron solo unos segundos en silencio, mientras Nark no dejaba ser intimidada por la mirada de Lee Choi.

-¿Por qué Luana? ¿Qué quieres hacer con mi hermana?-le pregunto Nark.

-ese no es tu problema-le respondió Lee Choi fríamente.

-¿no…no me digas que la quieres para que sea tu amante o algo parecido?-le dijo Nark con una cara de susto y desagrado.

-Tengo derecho a hacer lo que me plazca con tu hermana-le dijo Lee Choi, levantando un poco la voz.

Nark se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida, era una locura, Nark quería mucho a su hermana Luana, y aunque en esos momentos estaba enfadada, había comprendido solo un poco porque su padre la había abandonado, si hubieran atrapado a Luana, ella hubiera terminado como la amante de Lee Choi. Nark no podía imaginar la horrible vida que tendría Luana al lado de este terrible hombre. En cambio Nark no sería utilizada como amante pues no era el tipo de Lee Choi, pero ella podría negociar con él, lo que Jonathan quería desde un principio.

-Le tengo una propuesta presidente Choi- le dijo Nark muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Qué me podrías ofrecer que me interesara? No duermo con mocosas como tu-dijo burlándose, Jun también rio.

-pues a mí no me gustan los ancianos, no se preocupe respecto a eso-le dijo sonriente.-Su dinero, se lo pagare aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida, pero debe prometerme que dejara en paz a mi hermana. Jamás será tu amante-Lee Choi se sorprendió de la firmeza y seguridad con la que hablaba Nark y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

-hagamos esto, si yo encuentro a tu familia antes que tú me hayas pagado el dinero, serás libre pero tomare a Luana, en cambio si me pagas antes, las cosas se resuelven, ¿pero como lograrías pagarme toda esa cantidad de dinero, si tan solo eres una niña?- le dijo poniéndose de pie, para terminar aquella absurda negociación.

-no me subestime, es claro que yo no vine a ser su amante, si no a negociar, y usted acaba de decir que está de acuerdo en nuestro trato. Es un placer hacer negocios con usted Señor Choi- le dijo sonriente Nark.

Antes de que Lee Choi se retirara lanzo una sonrisa de advertencia a Nark, y Nark entendió claramente el mensaje "Estas jugando con fuego".


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Cuatro.- Discusiones

-¿Papá? ¿Me dirás ahora que sucede? Llevas horas manejando - Pregunto con miedo Luana al ver el rostro tan pálido y preocupado de su padre.

Jonathan llevaba horas conduciendo, habían logrado salir de la ciudad pero no podía dejar de mirar al retrovisor temeroso de que alguien los siguiera. Jonathan había ido por Luana antes de que saliera de clases, pero no le había dicho ni una sola palabra del porque huían y porque Nark no estaba con ellos.

-ahora no cielo-le respondió Jonathan.

-¿Qué hay de mi hermana que le va pasar?-pregunto insistente Luana.

-No te preocupes, Nark sabe cuidarse sola-respondió su padre, con un nudo en la garganta. "¿Qué pasa si me equivoco, y asesinan a mi hija?" pensó. No había vuelta atrás, Jonathan estaba decidido a no regresar, tenía esperanzas en Nark, ella era muy inteligente, sabría cómo sobrevivir, se repetía una y otra vez.

-No lo comprendo papá, Nark es mi hermanita y tu hija ¿Cómo puedes decir que puede cuidarse sola? Ella tenía razón, estas metido en un gran problema, debí haberla escuchado-

-¡Cállate Luana!-grito su padre, deteniendo el carro. -Así es, me equivoque, pero aun estoy a tiempo de corregir ese error. Luana, hija, estamos escapando porque te utilice como garantía en uno de mis negocios-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué has hecho papá?-dijo Luana hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-Si esa persona te tenia, te hubieras convertido en su amante, y jamás permitiría eso. Abandone a tu hermana, para intercambiarla por ti como garantía. Nark no será usada como amante, con lo terca y sencilla que es, mi última esperanza es que Nark use su inteligencia y solucione el problema…tenía que hacerlo-le dijo arrepentido Jonathan, hundiendo su rostro en el volante del auto.

-Nark también es tu hija- le dijo golpeando el brazo de su padre mientras seguía llorando.

-ven aquí hija, Nark estará bien, ya lo has dicho, también es mi hija, y no la pienso abandonar por siempre, cuando las cosas cambien, volveré por ella, aun si tengo que morir- le repitió Jonathan lamentándose mientras abrazaba a Luana.

En aquella misma sala donde interrogaron a Nark. Lee Choi y su secretario Jun, conversaban acerca de lo que había acontecido.

-No debiste haber llegado a un acuerdo con ella. Esto solo complicara las cosas-le comento Jun.

Lee Choi sostenía en sus manos la foto de su amada Luana, lo único que tendría de ella hasta que la encontrara.

-si no hubiese aceptado, esa chiquilla hubiese pensado que le tengo miedo-dijo dejando a un lado la foto que sostenía.

-das demasiada importancia a sus palabras. Solo es una niña Choi ¿Qué iba a hacer?- le dijo Jun, tratando de hacer que su jefe entrara en razón, negociar con una niña era una locura y lo era aun mas tomar en serio a Nark.

-Esa niña es muy diferente a Luana, pero no es como las demás niñas de su edad… haz que la investiguen. ¿Quiero saber porque su padre me la envió en lugar de su hermana?-le ordeno curioso Lee Choi.

-si-contesto Jun a la solicitud de su jefe, Jun se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida.

-espera Jun… Necesito que encuentres a Luana, ella me pertenece- repitió Lee Choi aferrándose a ella. No porque habían enviado a la otra hermana lograrían que Choi se sacara de la cabeza a Luana.

Nark quedo instalada en un pequeño departamento. Lee Choi dio indicaciones que se le acomodara en ese lugar, un edificio nuevo que aun se estaba terminando de construir, en el que solo Nark viviría, de esa manera no levantarían sospechas del secuestro de esa niña.

-¿Tendré que pagar por esto?...-pregunto Nark al entrar al departamento.

-no, siempre y cuando no rompas nada- le dijo Jun.

Aunque el edificio casi estaba terminado, el departamento de Nark era pequeño, limpio y cómodo. La decoración era sencilla. Nark logro despegarse un momento de Jun mientras recorría el lugar buscando una manera de escaparse, pero todas las ventanas estaban selladas.

-nadie podrá escucharte desde afuera, así que no lo intentes-le dijo Jun en cuanto la encontró, como si hubiera leído las intenciones de Nark.

Nark guardo silencio, y siguió recorriendo el lugar.

-por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto Nark mientras fingía seguir echándole un ojo al lugar.

-Jun. Nark usted continuara con sus estudios, así ordeno el Sr. Choi-

-¡¿Qué?!¿Pero como podre devolverle el dinero si asisto a una escuela?-respondió Nark enfadada.

-El presidente se preocupa por tu educación. ¿Esperabas que él te tratara como un adulto?, solo eres una chiquilla molesta-

-usted y yo no empezamos con el pie derecho, pero aun así no tengo porque familiarizar con mis raptores, pero tampoco soportar insultos- le advirtió segura Nark.

Jun aguardo callado, esa chica en verdad le causaba un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Este es tu uniforme-le dijo arrojándolo sobre la cama de la habitación.- Solo te lo explicare una vez, trata de procesarlo en tu pequeña mente. Asistirás de lunes a viernes a la escuela de 8 a 2. El resto del tiempo podrás usarlo para "trabajar" o en lo que gustes hacer, con tal de que pagues la deuda de tu padre…claro si es que logras hacerlo-

Nark sonrió molesta. Se sentó en la cama y saco su nuevo uniforme para echarle un vistazo.

-¿y qué tipo de trabajo tienes pensado hacer?-le pregunto Jun, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-aun no he pensado bien eso-le respondió tímida.

-Trabajaras de medio tiempo como camarera. La paga será buena si cumples las expectativas del trabajo….-

-¿Cómo mesera? ¿Qué tan buena puede ser la paga? A ese paso nunca podre pagar la deuda-le expreso Nark cruzándose de brazos.

-Si consigues un mejor empleo, adelante. Mi trabajo solo es mostrarte lo que vas hacer durante tu estancia en Hong Kong, porque te recuerdo que no tienes un pasaporte o si quiera una identificación, eres un fantasma aquí. No conseguirás un mejor trabajo como ilegal-le recordó Jun antes de retirarse. Dejando a Nark pensando en eso, ¿Cómo iría a una nueva escuela, si ni siquiera podía hablar chino? ¿Cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante?, Nark se recostó un momento y miro hacia la ventana para observar aquellas luces neón sobre los grandes edificios de Hong Kong, sonrió ligeramente, aunque había pasado por muchas cosas, aquella vista no la podía cambiar por ninguna otra cosa, solo fue cuestión de minutos para que Nark se quedara profundamente dormida.

Esa noche Lee Choi seguía trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina, ordenando unos pequeños pendientes que lograran despejar sus pensamientos sobre la hermosa Luana pero alguien toco a su puerta a esas horas.

-adelante-dijo mientras seguía trabajando.

-Soy yo, Mei Ling-le dijo aquella glamurosa chica sonriéndole.

Mei Ling era la actual amante de Lee Choi, una famosa actriz de películas. Ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas en Asia, era elegancia de la cabeza a los pies, todos los días usaba joyas y ropas de marca. Era alta, de piel blanca, con cabellos color caoba y ojos verdes, tenía un cuerpo de modelo y su personalidad era agradable aunque ella era siempre recatada y oportuna. Mei Ling adoraba a Lee Choi, se había enamorado de él al punto de pensar en renunciar a su carrera como actriz con tal de desposarse con él, en cambio Choi había encontrado un nuevo juguete que llamaba su atención, últimamente había descuidado a Mei Ling y la había separado un poco de él. Me Ling y Lee Choi nunca habían anunciado su relación públicamente, su relación amorosa solo era un rumor.

-¿Qué sucede? Jun me dijo que estabas estresado-le dijo Mei Ling colocando sus suaves manos sobre los hombros de Lee Choi.

-es solo trabajo-

-puedes contarme, tal vez te pueda ayudar-le dijo sonriendo.

-no puedes ayudarme-le respondió fríamente Choi.

Mei Ling iba intentar una vez más entablar una conversación con el ocupado Choi, hasta que vio algo que la detuvo, sobre el escritorio donde Lee Choi estaba trabajando, había una foto de una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Entonces Mei Ling comprendió porque la distancia y la indiferencia de Lee Choi hacia ella esos últimos días.

-¿te interesa esa mujer? ¿Es tu siguiente amante?- le pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa.

-tal vez no la quiera solo como mi amante-le respondió Choi.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco.- Primer día

Al día siguiente Nark se había quedado profundamente dormida que no se percato que había amanecido y tenía que asistir a clases. Dio un brinco de la cama cuando vio que faltaba media hora para que comenzaran las clases. Se metió a bañar de prisa y se vistió. Quedaban aun quince minutos, pero aun así salió disparada del apartamento, con el cabello aun escurriendo y mojando la camisa del uniforme. Nark corrió pensando en que tan lejos estaba la escuela del apartamento, y no se percato de la presencia de la gente de Lee Choi que la esperaban afuera.

-¡hey! Niña-le grito uno de los guardias.-Lee Choi ha ordenado que te lleváramos solo el día de hoy-

De camino a su nueva escuela Nark pensaba en cómo actuar, si sería una buena opción pedir ayuda a algún maestro o compañero. Tal vez era el momento perfecto para escaparse.

Nark llego a clases justo cuando la campana estaba sonando. Aquella escuela era enorme, no parecía ser una escuela común y corriente, sus alumnos tampoco eran ordinarios, todos ellos usaban accesorios y ropa de marca, entre otros lujos, esa escuela era exclusiva para hijos de personas ricas. Nark salió corriendo del auto, para alcanzar a entrar a su primera clase. Cuando noto un pequeño alboroto detrás de ella.

-El director está aquí. Ha regresado de sus viajes de negocios. El clima extranjero le ha sentado muy bien, se ve tan fresco y guapo como siempre-murmuraban un par de chicas en la entrada.

Nark volteo un segundo y grata fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el director de la escuela era Lee Choi. Su expresión cambio al instante.

-qué mundo tan retorcido, el director de la escuela es un mafioso…-murmuro Nark para sus adentros.-demonios, me tendrá vigilada las 24 horas-dijo esta vez en un tono más alto.

-¿decepcionada?- le murmuro Choi al oído a Nark, en cuanto la vio. Con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, en ese momento Lee Choi disfrutaba mucho ver el rostro confundido y molesto de Nark.

-No es suficiente castigo trabajar para ti, si no que ahora tengo que venir a tu escuela-le respondió.

-nadie dijo que eran vacaciones-le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Burlándose una última vez de ella, parecía que Lee Choi disfrutaba hacer enojar a Nark.

Nark simplemente apretó los puños, y preparo las palabras que le diría.

-¿Qué no tienes una clase a la que ibas tarde?-la interrumpió Choi, mientras seguía caminando y dejaba atrás a Nark.

Está salió corriendo, ignorando a Lee Choi y busco su salón de clases. Cuando Nark entro al aula, su salón se encontraba iniciando la clase, Nark toco la puerta y la maestra le dio la bienvenida y le pidió que se presentara ante el salón.

-¿usted habla tailandés?-le pregunto Nark sorprendida a la maestra.

El salón comenzó a reír, haciendo sentir avergonzada a Nark, pues no entendía que pasaba.

-mi niña, esta escuela es para hijos de familias Tailandesas. Es una escuela bilingüe. Pensé que sabias eso cuando te inscribieron aquí-le respondió la maestra.

-mi nombre es Nark, tengo 17 años. Es un placer-

Nark se sentó en una banca que estaba desocupada casi al final del salón de clase. Antes de que Nark se sentara el chico que estaba detrás de su banca la analizaba detenidamente, sin que Nark se percatara.

-Tú debes ser la nueva amante de Lee Choi ¿cierto?-le murmuró aquel joven. Los ojos de Nark se abrieron como platos y esta volteo rápidamente a verlo.

"¿Cómo es que sabe que tengo algo que ver con Lee Choi?, que grosero ¿amante? Antes muerta" pensó Nark. Aquel chico era alto y bien parecido. Delgado y de tez blanca. Sus ojos oscuros combinaban a la perfección con su cabello castaño y lacio, aunque su actitud era un tanto extraña, él no parecía ser como todos los demás de esa escuela.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-le contesto Nark ofendida.-No, no lo soy-

-lo siento, como iba a saberlo, te vi bajándote del carro de su compañía-le contesto ese joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿entonces solo por eso te parezco su amante?-dije levantando una ceja.

-debes tener razón, el gusto de Lee Choi no debe ser tan malo-dijo burlándose de la pobre de Nark.

Nark volteo los ojos, haciendo una mueca.

-oigan, Nark y Danny, veo que tienen mucho de qué hablar…-les respondió la maestra al verlos platicar en el salón.

-lo siento-repitieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Aquel chico no volvió a preguntarle nada más, hasta que la campana sonó. Nark tomo sus cosas y salió del salón de clase molesta, era la primera vez que una maestra la regañaba frente a la clase.

-¡hey, espera!-la detuvo aquel joven, tocándola del hombro.

-¿Qué quieres? Fui regañada en mi primer día de clases gracias a ti-

-yo también fui regañado. ¿Me perdonarías si te invito a comer?-le dijo sonriendo.

Nark no lo pensó dos veces, se había levantado tarde y no había cenado ni desayunado nada.

-supongo que sí. ¿Por cierto cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto.

-Danny Tapia. A sus servicios señorita-le respondió haciendo una graciosa reverencia. Nark rio después de verlo y le siguió hasta la cafetería mientras conversaban.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis.- Amistad

Lee Choi observaba a través de la ventana pensativo. Veía a alguien en especial.

-¿esos dos están en la misma clase?-pregunto a Jun, su fiel secretario.

Jun se acerco a la ventana para observar que era a lo que lee Choi se refería. Allí estaban Danny y Nark, conversando tan cómodamente por el pasillo de la escuela.

-sí, están en el mismo salón. Supongo que es el único con el que Nark se ha entendido, Danny también nació en Tailandia-le dijo Jun con el ese mismo tono serio, con el que le hablaba a todos.

-respecto a Carlos ¿hay progresos?-pregunto Lee Choi tratando de cambiar sus vagos pensamientos sobre Nark y Danny por cosas del trabajo. Tomo asiento en una elegante y sofisticada escuadra de sala, dentro de su oficina e invito a Jun a hacer lo mismo.

-lo llame esta mañana, pero se rehúsa a responder-contesto Jun.

-¿no podemos usar a su hijo?- pregunto lee Choi interesado.

-¿Danny? No creo que funcione. Creo que Carlos solo está esperando que ofrezcamos más dinero para este negocio-

-¿por qué piensas eso?-

-Le dije a su hijo que teníamos entre manos un negocio muy lucrativo y alguien como Carlos, si se trata de dinero no nos rechazaría-contesto Jun, quien ya había analizado todas las razones por las que Carlos Tapia los rechazaba.

-En dos días será la fiesta de aniversario de mi compañía utiliza esa oportunidad para invitarlo, así estará más abierto a nosotros-le sonrió Lee Choi, al creer que era una buena idea para atraer la atención de Carlos.

-de acuerdo-le dijo Jun, poniéndose de pie para llevar a cabo de inmediato la orden.

Se necesitaba urgentemente realizar un trato con Carlos Tapia debido a que los accionistas de la empresa le habían sugerido a Choi que negociar con el mayor traficante de armas de Asia generaría enormes ganancias para la compañía, y se podrían usar las conexiones de Carlos con las otras mafias. Lee Choi debía conseguir de cualquier manera el trato con Carlos para así asegurar su actual posición como presidente de Golden Empire, ya que sus mismos familiares, accionistas de la empresa, querían arrebatarle su posición, especialmente su primo Sun Wei.

-¿y cuál es tu historia? Ahora que lo pienso, a ningún a de sus anteriores amantes las había mandado a estudiar, supongo que para acostarse con él no deben ser muy inteligentes solo deben ser atractivas-le pregunto Danny a Nark mientras comían en la cafetería.

-ya te he dicho, yo no soy su amante… Mi padre le debe dinero a Lee Choi y estoy aquí para pagar su deuda-le dijo Nark, después de darle un sorbo al jugo que estaba bebiendo.

-¿y cómo cuánto le debe?-pregunto Danny levantando una ceja, con una expresión ligera.

-2 millones de dólares-le respondió Nark.

Danny en cuanto escucho la enorme cantidad, escupió el agua que estaba tomando, y tosió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como…?!-le pregunto impresionado.- ¿Y dónde está tu padre ahora? ¿Está vivo cierto?-le pregunto Danny tratando de no ser indiscreto, aunque lo había sido desde un principio cuando la había señalado como una amante.

-espero que no lo este, pero seguramente debe estar escondido en algún lugar con mi hermana-le dijo Nark encogiéndose de hombros.

-así que se llevo a tu hermana pero a ti te dejo-

-Desde un principio dejo como garantía del préstamo a mi hermana Luana, pero se arrepintió a última hora e hizo un intercambio de hijas-

-¿tu hermana es la que iba a ser la amante de Choi?-le pregunto confundido.

-si-

-vaya que Choi debe estar molesto-rio Danny.-conozco bien a Lee Choi, no es una persona fácil. Pero es sorprendente que te haya mandado a la escuela y más increíble que sigas viva. La mafia y en especial él no son nada comprensibles-

-¡¿sabes que él es un mafioso?!-le pregunto Nark asustada de que alguien los escuchara.

-¿Por qué no iba a saber? Es respetado por ser una persona muy altruista y un excelente hombre de negocios, pero en el fondo solo es un perro más de la mafia, el más grande perro-expreso Danny.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de él?-le pregunto Nark curiosa.

-porque mi padre…-se detuvo Danny antes de contestarle. Había hablado sin pensar.

Antes de que Danny pudiera terminar de hablar, Lee Choi y sus hombres entraron a la cafetería de la escuela y se acercaron hasta donde estaban ella y Danny.

"solté demasiado la boca. Estoy en problemas" pensó Nark inmediatamente cuando vio a Lee Choi. Lee Choi dirigió su mirada hacia Danny, Nark pensó que había metido en problemas a su compañero. Pero Danny lucia tan relajado y fresco.

-Lee Choi, perdón, director. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-dijo Danny con un tono de burla.

-Necesito que le hagas llegar esto a tu padre-le dijo Lee Choi, entregándole un sobre dorado.

-mi padre no está en el país en estos momentos, si regresa le entregare esto, vaya sin cuidado-le contesto en un tono un tanto grosero Danny a Lee Choi.

-solo entrégalo, se que tu padre está en el país-le respondió Lee Choi fríamente.

-como quiera-contesto Danny, volteando los ojos.

Antes de que Lee Choi se retirara su mirada se encontró con la de Nark, quien los miraba confundida tratando de entender ¿Por qué Danny conocía tan bien a Lee Choi, y porque Choi necesitaba contactarse con el padre de Danny? Lee Choi le lanzo otra de sus miradas de advertencia pero esta vez no había sido solo él, Jun también la miraba de esa manera, aunque no habían podido escuchar la plática de esos dos, estaban seguros que Nark ya le había contado a Danny sobre su deuda.

"De todos los amigos que podía hacer, ¿Por qué Danny Tapia? ese chico es intocable" pensó Lee Choi antes de retirarse.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete.- Día difícil

Nark comenzaba a adaptarse al estilo de trabajo en el restaurante como mesera. Todo el tiempo andaba de pie, corría de un lado para el otro, y la paga que recibía no era lo suficiente como para poder pensar en pagar la deuda de Jonathan pronto. Aun así, acudía al trabajo y a la escuela con una sonrisa, agradecida de no haberse convertido en una amante y de la oportunidad de poder trabajar.

Una de esas atareadas noches en el restaurante, Lee Choi decidió ir a cenar ahí y de paso supervisar como lo estaba haciendo su deudora. Nark lo vio entrar acompañado de Mei Ling, lo que la sorprendió un poco, aquella chica se le hacía conocida de algún lado.

-¿Qué hace aquí ese tipo?-exclamo en voz baja Nark, descontenta de la visita de Lee Choi.

-no te preocupes niña, yo atiendo esa mesa-le dijo un hombre de edad grande. Tratando de ayudarla.

-Gracias- le respondió Nark sonriendo.

Ella decidió tomar un pequeño descanso pues se había sentido agobiada de tanto trabajo, pero no pudo ya que el gerente le mando a servir para unas mesas mas. Nark no puso ningún pero, y acato la orden, pensó que sería mejor no descansar cerca de la vista de Lee Choi. Mientras recogía unos platos y los llevaba a la cocina, Nark de repente comenzó a sentirse mareada y aunque trato mantenerse de pie, no pudo y cayó al piso de cansancio y debilidad.

-¡haz quebrado los platos!-exclamo el gerente, molesto.

Aparte del sonido de los platos cuando cayeron al suelo, los gritos del gerente, creando un escándalo llamaron la atención de todos incluyendo los clientes. Lee Choi al oír tanto alboroto, volteo a ver que sucedía y se percato del gerente llamándole la atención a Nark.

Nark seguía en el piso, completamente avergonzada, no quería voltear y ver el rostro de burla de Lee Choi.

-Eres una inútil, ¿no piensas pararte?-exclamo el gerente, tomándola de un brazo para ponerla de pie.

Lee Choi decidió tomar el control de las cosas, y se puso de pie, caminando hasta donde estaba Nark. Choi aparto la mano del gerente de Nark. Su actitud era completamente diferente a lo que ella se había imaginado, estaba furioso por alguna extraña razón.

\- perdone el alboroto Sr. Choi, es solo que esta chica ha roto varios platos, pero enseguida los descontaremos de su sueldo, así agradece la oportunidad que le dio-

Lee Choi le dio la espalda al gerente del restaurante y le ofreció la mano a Nark para ayudarla a levantarse, Nark volteo su rostro para un lado, rechazando todo tipo de ayuda de Choi. Este sin volvérselo a preguntar la tomo de la cintura y la puso de pie enseguida.

-con qué autoridad piensa tomar decisiones sin consultarme, usted no va dar un paso si yo no digo que lo de. No quiero que una situación así se repita. Si llega a ponerle un dedo a esta joven, me encargare de usted personalmente- exclamo Lee Choi molesto.

Nark salió justo después de escuchar las palabras de advertencia de Lee Choi. Nark no era el tipo de chica que se sentiría aliviada de haber sido rescatada, se sentía inútil.

-¿Por qué te has caído?-le pregunto Lee Choi, aun un tanto molesto.

-ha sido un accidente-le respondió fríamente Nark.

Lee Choi al escucharla dudo de su respuesta. Algo pasaba con esa chica. La verdad era que Nark se estaba saltando comidas, llegaba a comer una sola vez al día, con tal de ahorrar dinero para la deuda.

-Acabo de arruinar mi cena, ¡así que me vas a decir que rayos tienes!-exclamo molesto Choi.

-no entiendes nada. Acabas de empeorar las cosas con el gerente, en lugar de haberme ayudado-

-¡a mi me valen tres hectáreas ese gerente, yo soy el dueño de este lugar e incluso tu me pert…!-

-¿Lee Choi dónde estabas? te estaba buscando-le dijo Mei Ling en cuanto lo encontró, importuna ante la situación. Lee Choi se tranquilizo un poco y pensó dos veces lo que iba a decir. Nark se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia, Mei Ling le sonrió confundida, jamás había visto que Lee Choi perdiera el control y se enfadara tan fácilmente. Nark por fin había recordado el rostro de Mei Ling, la había reconocido por películas. "vaya que es hermosa. Si Lee Choi tiene a una actriz como ella, ¿Por qué quiere a mi hermana?" pensó Nark para sus adentros.

-volveré al trabajo. Con permiso-le dijo Nark a Choi, haciendo otra reverencia.

-¿todo está bien? -le pregunto con una sonrisa Mei Ling a Lee Choi.

-sí. Volvamos a la empresa, tengo trabajo que terminar-le dijo adelantándose.

Cuando estaban en el coche camino a la empresa, Mei Ling observo detenidamente el rostro de Lee Choi, aunque no sabía que pasaba imaginaba que tenía que ver con aquella joven mesera.

-creo que esa chica se está saltando comidas. Yo solía hacer eso para mis primeros papeles, y tenía el mismo color de piel que ella tiene ahorita. Solo que ¿no sé porque ella lo está haciendo?-le dijo Mei Ling.

Lee Choi continuo callado, preocupado por lo que le había dicho Mei Ling "¿será tan estúpida para hacer eso?" se preguntaba Lee Choi.

Esa misma tarde Danny Tapia regreso a casa después de la escuela. Una lujosa mansión que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo sola, su padre no estaba muy seguido ahí, en primera debido a los negocios y por los largos viajes que debía hacer y en segunda porque la relación padre e hijo no era muy cercana, no como la de una familia normal. "¿tu vida no puede ser normal si naces en medio de la mafia?" Pensaba Danny.

Carlos Martínez, su padre, no era una persona tan grande, debía tener entre unos 30 o 32 años. Era un mafioso que se había enamorado por primera vez de una hermosa mujer tailandesa, después de dos años tuvieron a Danny. La madre de Danny, murió cuando el apenas era un bebe. Por lo que sin la presencia de su padre en su vida y sin una madre que le diera apoyo, Danny se sentía cada vez más solo y frio con los demás, pero su actitud comenzó a cambiar poco a poco cuando conoció a Nark.

-He vuelto ¿Sigues aquí pa´?-dijo Danny cuando llego a casa.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?- le pregunto indiferente Carlos mientras leía el periódico.

-bien-le dijo sonriente.

-Han enviado tu boleta de calificaciones en la mañana. Me sorprende que hayas mejorado en la escuela. Felicidades-expreso Carlos contento.

-si…bueno, alguien me ayudo a estudiar-le dijo Danny mientras se servía un poco de jugo.

-¿tu, estudiando? Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién hizo tal milagro?-pregunto curioso.

-bueno… hay una chica que viene de Tailandia, su nombre es Nark. Nos hemos entendido muy bien, y se ofreció a ayudarme-

-¿una chica de Tailandia?-le dijo Carlos bajando el periódico.

-no es lo que piensas pa´ ella es mi amiga. Pienso que deberías conocerla algún día, te caería muy bien-

-invítala un día de estos-le respondió Carlos alegrado al escuchar por primera vez a su hijo hablar de una amiga.

-no es tan fácil-le respondió Danny. Pensando en lo imposible que era, ya que aquella chica le pertenecía a Choi, y cuando no estaban en clases se la pasaba trabajando. –ahora que recuerdo, Lee Choi me ha dado esto, dijo que te lo entregara-Danny saco el sobre de su mochila y se lo entrego en las manos a su padre. Éste saco la invitación que venía dentro del sobre y la analizo detenidamente.

-¿papá piensas asistir?-le pregunto Danny curioso al ver que Carlos leía tan detenidamente el contenido de la invitación.

-si realmente quieren hacer negocios conmigo no veo por qué negarme-

-¿eh? Pensé que habías dicho que no querías hacer negocios con lee Choi-le reclamo Danny.

-el que vaya a la fiesta no quiere decir que acepto hacer negocios con ellos- diles que estoy de acuerdo-contesto el astuto de Carlos, mientras retomaba nuevamente su periódico y se concentraba en él. Danny se levanto de la mesa, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a su habitación, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-Espera Danny… ¿Por qué no me acompañas a esa fiesta?-le dijo Carlos sonriendo.

-yo no quiero ir, no soporto ese tipo de eventos-respondió Danny.

-la inspección que tenias que hacer ¿Cómo va?-le pregunto Carlos, cambiando drásticamente el tema.

-parece difícil papa. Es ese Patrick, sabe que estas aquí. Así que ha puesto controles en cada entrada y salida de la ciudad-le respondió Danny, preocupado. Carlos había encargado a su hijo hacer una investigación acerca de los puntos de salida de la ciudad, pues sabía que Patrick Battan, un oficial de la Interpol, andaba tras de él.

-¡ese maldito Patrick!-exclamo Carlos, frustrado. Con Patrick cubriendo todas las salidas de la ciudad le era imposible trasladar un pequeño encargo de armas que le habían pedido.

Danny dejo a su padre que se encargara de sus negocios. El conocía a la perfección las intenciones de su padre. Carlos creía que Danny, ya estaba en edad de aprender a manejar los negocios familiares, porque tarde o temprano él heredaría su puesto dentro de la mafia.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo ocho.- Oportunidad

Lee Choi observaba nuevamente pensativo a través de la ventana, en ese momento su mayor preocupación era su estabilidad en el puesto como presidente, aunque era un puesto que había llegado a heredar debido a su padre, sabía que debía defenderlo debido al honor. ¿Pero como lograría convencer a Carlos de aceptar el trato?

-tenemos que convencerlo Jun-expreso sus pensamientos.

-pienso que no falta mucho para que él acceda-le respondió Jun.

-¿estás seguro que va aceptar trabajar con nosotros?, debemos darnos prisa y verlo antes de la fiesta-Lee Choi le expreso su inquietud.

-creo que deberías esperar, encontrare a alguien para que negocie con él-le respondió Jun con una misteriosa sonrisa. El ya tenía en mente a la persona correcta.

-¿¡y quien podría ser!?-Lee Choi comenzaba a sobresaltarse cada vez mas.

-Nark-le respondió Jun con seguridad.

-¿¡estás loco Jun!? ¿Cómo podemos confiarle algo como esto a una chiquilla como ella?-después de haber escuchado la loca idea de Jun, Lee Choi tomo asiento y trato de tranquilizarse esperando que todo fuera una broma por parte de su secretario.

-no estoy loco y sé lo que estoy haciendo. A lo que me refiero es que Nark es una niña especial- Jun trato de justificarse, pero Lee Choi no podía creer que este fuera en serio.

-creo que deberías de dejar tonterías-le replico Lee Choi.

-escúchame, he leído su información a fondo, ¿piensas que fue una coincidencia que su padre la dejara sola a su suerte?-le explico Jun, haciendo reflexionar a Lee Choi. -en una ocasión su padre la envió a negociar con extranjeros-

-¿y qué paso?-pregunto curioso lee Choi.

-no tuvo éxito…-le conto Jun, cuando Choi lo interrumpió.

-¡entonces porque…!-replico Choi molesto poniéndose de pie.

-escúchame bien, la segunda ocasión, también fue un fracaso pero para la tercera ocasión su padre la envió a negociar con el gran jefe ¿Y cuál crees que fue el resultado?

-se negaron, por supuesto-le contesto Lee Choi ya enfadado.

-No. El gran jefe estuvo de acuerdo en todo, y su padre se gano el premio mayor-le dijo Jun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lee Choi se sorprendió al escuchar esto último, "¿Cómo era posible que una niña de 17 años hubiera convencido a un CEO de una empresa?" Pensaba Lee Choi comenzando a considerar las palabras de Jun.

-pero no veo que tenga esto que ver con mi oferta a Carlos-le replico Lee Choi.

-si importa, creo que la forma de negociar de Nark es diferente, tal vez ella puede hacer que Carlos decida trabajar con nosotros. Lee Choi debes darle una oportunidad-

Lee Choi estaba sorprendido de la seguridad de las palabras de Jun. Jun no era del tipo de persona que confiara en todo mundo, menos que intercediera a favor de alguien, por este motivo Choi decidió darle una oportunidad a Nark, esperando no arrepentirse en un futuro de esa decisión.

Esa misma mañana Nark estaba en la escuela apenas en su segunda clase, cuando tocaron a la puerta del salón. La maestra detuvo la clase y miro hacia la puerta, como el resto de la clase.

-disculpe Maestra-dijo uno de los dos hombres de Lee Choi que estaban en la puerta.

-pase-contesto la maestra confundida.

Nark se percato de ellos en cuanto entraron, estos dos hombres caminar justo hasta el lugar de Nark.

-Lee Choi desea verla-le dijo uno de los guardias.

-¿Qué quiere?-respondió Nark molesta. "¿Interrumpía a la mitad de la clase solo porque deseaba verme? Primero me mandaba a la escuela quitándome preciado tiempo para trabajar y conseguir más dinero y ahora interrumpía mis estudios por sus caprichos" pensó.

-acompáñanos y lo sabrás-le contestaron aquellos hombres, que tomándola un brazo la sacaron del salón.

-¡suéltenme!-exclamo Nark mientras la llevaban casi a rastras por los pasillos de la escuela.

Danny se puso de pie cuando los hombres de Choi sacaron a Nark, tratando de impedir que se la llevaran, pero uno de los hombres de Choi lo detuvo. Danny no tuvo otra opción que quedarse pensando en que es lo que estaba pasando.

Nark fue llevada hasta la oficina de Lee Choi en el edificio del Golden Empire. Los guardias la sentaron en el sillón frente a Choi. Nark en cuanto vio a Lee Choi se percato de que algo le preocupaba, puesto que Jun tenía la misma expresión que su jefe.

-Necesito que hagas un trabajo-le dijo Lee Choi sentado elegantemente con una copa de vino en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?-pregunto confundida Nark.

Choi explico a Nark el trabajo que debería hacer, convencer al mayor traficante de armas de Asia que firme un contrato con Golden Empire.

-¡¿quieres que hable con un traficante de armas?!-le grito Nark confundida.- ¿a qué parte de tu cerebro se le ocurrió eso?-le dijo las primeras palabras que se le habían venido a la mente.

Lee Choi apretó su puño molesto por la sorpresiva y grosera reacción de Nark.

-lo siento, fue un poco rudo-le dijo sonriéndole ligeramente.

-no tienes que opinar solo tienes que hacer lo que se te ordeno-replico Jun.

-pero si ustedes son de la mafia ¿Por qué no hablan con él? Honestamente, pienso que Jun haría un estupendo trabajo convenciendo al traficante de armas-les contesto Nark, tratando de sacar la idea de utilizarla de sus cabezas.

-no necesitamos tu opinión-le contesto fríamente Jun.

-entonces ¿Por qué debo ser yo?-reclamo Nark cruzándose de brazos.

-porque ya lo has hecho una vez para tu padre-le dijo Lee Choi, mientras servía un poco mas de vino en su copa.

Nark inmediatamente pensó en que Lee Choi la había mandado a investigar, por eso conocía de las negociaciones que hacía para su padre.

-eso fue solo suerte-le dijo tratando de hacerse pasar por inocente.

-Tu padre obtuvo una ganancia de 5 millones ¿Cómo puede ser eso suerte?-le respondió Lee Choi atento a la reacción de Nark. Ahora que conocían los verdaderos talentos de ella. -se que tienes un talento muy especial, úsalo. Si logras que Carlos acceda te daré 1 millón-

-¡¿1 millón?!- le respondió Nark sorprendida. -Hey, ¿estás hablando en serio?-

\- Soy un mafioso y nunca me retracto de mis palabras.- le aseguro con seriedad a Nark.

 _ **La trama de esta historia no me pertenece, es de una autora tailandesa, y debido que no encontré la traducción de los libros, decidí crear la historia a partir de lo que pasa en el lakorn "cubic", solo que espero darle segunda parte y no dejarlos en suspenso.**_

 _ **Déjame saber tus comentarios sobre como lo estoy haciendo. Gracias!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve.- Mi manera de negociar

Nark estaba emocionada de solo pensar que su deuda se reduciría a la mitad, que olvido por completo como lo lograría esta vez. Jun la llevo a una sala de juntas dentro de la empresa, un lugar donde no la molestaran. Jun le entrego enormes carpetas y libros que contenían las clausulas y beneficios del contrato.

-Haz lo que sea para memorizarlo, solo tienes 5 horas-le dijo Jun. Quien aparentaba estar bien pero por dentro estaba preocupado acerca de si Nark lograría que Carlos firmara el contrato.

-¿5 horas? ¿Crees que eso es posible?, no puedo memorizarlo todo-le reclamo Nark al enterarse que la reunión seria ese mismo día.

-debes saber los beneficios del trato para que así convenzas a Carlos-

-¿Qué pasa si no puedo lograr convencerlo?-le pregunto temerosa

-Lee Choi te asesinara, esas son sus instrucciones-le contesto fríamente Jun, cerrando la puerta con firmeza.

Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Nark, tenía el tiempo encima y debía memorizarse aquellas montañas de información. No decidió perder más tiempo y comenzó a leer las carpetas, paso solo una hora cuando Nark comenzó a sentir jaqueca. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse y recargo su cabeza en los papeles que estaba leyendo, quedándose dormida.

Pasaron dos horas cuando Nark escucho una voz enfurecida, que golpeaba con un libro la mesa en la que dormía, despertándola de un salto.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Cómo te has podido quedar dormida?!-exclamo furioso Jun, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca para ponerla de pie.

-es demasiada información, no puedo recordarlo…-

-¡pero tienes que hacerlo! Solo tienes dos horas, si no quieres morir-le dijo soltándola.

-por supuesto que no quiero morir, pero todo esto no puedo recordarlo y no me sirve-le dijo arrojando las carpetas al suelo, como solía hacer en cada uno de sus berrinches.

-si no lo haces ¿Qué vas a utilizar para convencerlo?- le dijo Jun, quien presionaba su frente con el dedo.

-quiero saber cosas personales sobre él, como… primero sus antecedentes familiares, segundo su competencia, tercero quiénes son sus enemigos, cuarto sus problemas y quinto como trafica sus armas ilegales. ¿Puedes recordar todos esos puntos?-le dijo Nark armando un nuevo plan en su mente.

-¡pero lo que pides no tienes nada que ver con nuestro trato con Carlos!-le reclamo Jun confundido.

-yo utilizare este método para negociar con él, porque al fin y al cabo negociare sola. Solo tengo dos horas, necesito esa información.- le dijo Nark apresurando a Jun.

Jun volteo los ojos y salió apresurado de la habitación en menos de veinte minutos consiguió todo lo que Nark le había pedido. Nark analizo y leyó toda la información de Carlos, quedando impresionada de su historial, el mercado de Carlos era muy amplio y sus conexiones eran aun más impresionantes, incluso tenía conexiones con personas en la política. Nark comenzaba a entender porque Lee Choi necesitaba a Carlos, quería que ese traficante fuera su comerciante y así exportar las armas que la mafia de Choi producía. Entonces comenzó a leer la carpeta más personal de Carlos, su familia,

-¡no es posible!-exclamo Nark sorprendida, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Ahí estaba como único familiar de Carlos, la foto de su hijo, Danny Tapia.

Jun llego una hora antes de la reunión, vestía un elegante traje negro, que le sentaba bien. A Nark se le escapo una sonrisa burlona en cuanto lo vio, pocas veces veía a Jun tan elegante.

-¿de qué te ríes? ¡Es tarde!-le exclamo Jun.

-falta una hora-expreso Nark confundida.

-¿no piensas ir así?-le pregunto Jun viéndola con un gesto de desagrado.

Nark aun llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, y una despeinada coleta de caballo.

Jun movió tierra y cielo para encontrar un atuendo de última hora para Nark. Había olvidado completamente qué usaría esa niña en la noche, puesto que llevarla con el uniforme de la escuela era una pésima idea.

-señor, las tiendas han cerrado ya-le dijo un hombre de Choi a Jun, a quien lo habían mandado por un vestido para Nark.

Jun pensó en su último recurso, la amante de Lee Choi, Mei Ling, quien seguramente tendría miles de vestidos a la mano.

-Mei Ling, soy Jun el secretario de Lee Choi. Necesito pedirle un favor-le explico Jun al teléfono.

-cualquier cosa ¿sucede algo con Choi?-pregunto preocupada.

-no se preocupe, todo está bien, solo necesito pedirle prestado un atuendo de gala para una joven. ¿Podría conseguírmelo a la brevedad posible?-le pregunto Jun, confiando en que Mei Ling resolvería la situación.

-claro, ¿la joven es delgada…como yo, me explico?-le pregunto Mei Ling, pensando en que sus vestidos tal vez no podrían entrarle a una joven común.

-nadie en este mundo tiene el mismo cuerpo que usted, pero…-Jun se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había dicho lo primero que se le había venido a la mente. Avergonzado trato de corregir su descuidado cumplido hacia la amante de su jefe.-solo consiga uno y tráigalo al edificio principal-le dijo colgando fríamente Jun.

-Necesito que chequen si alguna de las secretarias que trabajan en la oficina del siguiente piso siguen aquí, y tráiganla para que arregle a la joven-ordeno Jun a uno de los hombres de Choi.

Mei Ling llego en cuestión de minutos, luciendo increíblemente elegante, como siempre. En cuanto la vio Jun se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-espero este le sirva, le traje los accesorios y los zapatos del vestido, y unas cuantas cosas como planchas y maquillaje, solo dime antes ¿Para quién es, Jun? ¿Es para la nueva amante de Choi?-pregunto molesta Mei Ling.

-no es asunto suyo Mei Ling-le dijo fríamente.

Jun conocía los sentimientos de Mei Ling, Jun creía que ella era una mujer increíblemente hermosa y talentosa, y a veces sentía lastima por como Choi la trataba.

-no es para la amante de Choi. Es una chica que hará un trabajo para Choi, solo negocios-le dijo Jun tratando de darle esperanza a Mei Ling.

-entonces dile que puede quedarse con el vestido, es un regalo por trabajar tan duro para mi Choi-le dijo Mei Ling sonriendo amablemente, despidiéndose.

Jun toco la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Nark, y le entrego el vestido y le indico a una de las secretarias que habían traído que le ayudara a Nark a arreglarla.

Nark abrió el porta trajes donde venia el vestido, y quedo impresionada. Nunca había visto antes algo tan brillante como aquel vestido. Era un vestido estilo coctel beige con encajes y pedrería. Cuando Nark termino de arreglarse bajo de prisa para encontrarse con Jun en el primer piso. Ahí Jun la esperaba impaciente, debido a que tenían el tiempo encima, pero cuando este vio a Nark llegar su expresión cambio completamente, quedo impresionado por cómo se veía Nark, no había ni un solo rastro de aquella descuidada joven con uniforme.

-vámonos ahora. Alcanzaremos a Lee Choi en la fiesta- le dijo sonrojado.

En cuanto subieron al coche, Nark comenzó a morderse los labios y a mover rápidamente las piernas, de los nervios. Recargo la cabeza en la ventana del carro mientras veía las hermosas luces de Hong Kong por la noche, tratando de relajarse.

-¿Jun?-

-¿Qué pasa Nark?-le pregunto Jun sin voltearla a ver.

-tengo sed, podría pasarme una botella de agua-

Tomo unos cuantos sorbos mientras repasaba la información que se había memorizado, buscando el mayor punto débil de Carlos.

-¿te sientes bien?-le pregunto Jun, con un tono de desinterés, pero quien por dentro sentía los mismos nervios que Nark.

-sí-le contesto con una ligera sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.- Momento

El coche en el que viajaban Jun y Nark se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio de cristal. Jun caminaba un poco más apresurado pues conocía bien a su jefe, sabía que Lee Choi estaba desesperado y seguramente de mal humor por el retraso de los dos sabiendo que Carlos ya estaba allí.

Allí estaba Lee Choi, caminando impaciente de un lado a otro. Esa noche todos los encantos de Lee Choi resaltaban, se veía tan elegante y perfecto en ese traje.

-llegan 20 minutos tarde, Jun-le reclamo lee Choi en cuanto lo vio.

-lamentamos hacerlo esperar Lee Choi-se disculpo.

Nark venia atrás de Jun, caminaba más lento debido al molesto vestido coctel y a los tacones tan altos que usaba en ese momento.

Pero en ese momento Lee Choi olvido toda preocupación y centro su atención en la chica que venía atrás de Jun. Su vestido con pedrería resplandecía debido a las luces de los candelabros del salón, pero no era el vestido lo que brillaba solo, Nark llevaba un maquillaje elegante y natural y su cabello suelto y ondulado. Le era increíble creer que aquella hermosa joven era Nark.

Nark realizo una leve reverencia hacia Lee Choi.

-¿sucede algo Choi?-pregunto Jun, trayendo de vuelta a Lee Choi a la realidad

-Carlos debe estar esperando ya, apresurémonos-les dijo a Jun y a los demás.

-espera Lee Choi-lo detuvo Nark. Él volteo confundido, Nark tenía una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, que dejo a Lee Choi atrapado nuevamente en esos pensamientos, pero no fue suficiente con eso.

-bueno…solo quiero decirte que hoy te ves muy guapo-le respondió con una conquistadora sonrisa. Lee Choi comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pero esta vez no era el encuentro con Carlos lo que lo tenia así, si no la encantadora Nark.

-Te ves encantadora Nark-le respondió con una ligera sonrisa. Jun y el resto de los guardias que los acompañaban se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar por primera vez un cumplido de Lee Choi hacia alguien. Lee Choi no muy seguido expresaba sus sentimientos, prefería reprimirlos, pero por algún motivo esa noche no fue así.

Nark tomo el ascensor con Lee Choi, Jun y un par de guardaespaldas. Todos esperaban que las puertas se abrieran impacientes, y nerviosos sobre la reunión con Carlos. Nark repasaba una y otra vez la información que había memorizado, pero no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa.

-toma-le dijo Lee Choi a Nark obsequiándole un pequeño broche dorado.

-Gracias-le dijo tímida al tomarlo. Esta analizo el hermoso broche y se lo coloco a su vestido, como un prendedor.

Un guardaespaldas le hizo señas con las manos para que se quitara el "prendedor" del vestido, pero Nark no entendía lo que trataban de decirle, hasta que Lee Choi y Jun vieron que Nark había usado el broche como prendedor.

Jun volteo los ojos, preguntándose si verdaderamente esa chica era tan inteligente porque usaba un broche para cabello como prendedor.

Lee Choi se impaciento de que Nark no entendiera lo que los guardias trataban de decirle y se acerco hasta ella. Esta sintió el roce de las manos de Lee Choi sobre ella. En un instante dejo de evitar la mirada de Choi mientras trataba de quitar el broche y lo vio directo a los ojos, Lee Choi sintió de igual manera la mirada de Nark y permanecieron así unos segundos, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Lee Choi miraba a Nark confundido, ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?, Nark a su vez no entendía porque se había puesto más nerviosa de lo normal, su corazón latía como loco, y estaba temerosa de que Choi o alguien más pudiera escucharlo. Choi desprendió el broche con delicadeza y lo coloco en el cabello de Nark recogiendo su cabello de lado.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Lee Choi acomodo su traje decidido a obtener éxito, no dejaría que nadie se metiera con su posición y salió del elevador primero, Jun y los demás guardias le siguieron. Nark exhalo, tratando de calmarse. Lee Choi se detuvo antes de avanzar, y le ofreció su mano a Nark, esta por primera vez decidió tomarla. Choi coloco la delicada mano de Nark debajo de su brazo y caminaron por el pasillo mientras los empleados realizaban una reverencia para Lee Choi y su invitada.

Una de las primeras asistentes al evento fue Mei Ling, la amante de Choi, quien se encontraba dando una pequeña entrevista en la fiesta a una reportera de una revista local, mientras esperaba a su acompañante Lee Choi

-¿Cuáles son tus proyectos actuales?-le pregunto la reportera a la modelo.

-tengo un papel protagónico en una película que se estrenara el año que viene, y tengo una invitación para la semana de la moda en parís, desfile que no me perdería por nada-le dijo la actriz riendo.

-¿y en el amor?-le pregunto curiosa, la reportera.

Mei Ling levanto la mirada, vio que Lee Choi por fin había llegado y sonrió al verlo, pero noto que Choi iba acompañado sosteniendo la mano de la chica bajo su brazo, y aquella chica llevaba el vestido que le había prestado a Jun. "No es posible, Jun me mintió. Dijo que no era para la nueva amante de Choi" pensó mortificándose y destrozada. Entonces la vio de cerca y recordó el rostro de Nark, "es la chica mesera" pensó confundida.

-estas en una relación con el CEO de Golden Empire, ¿entonces porque ha llegado acompañado de esa joven?-le pregunto la reportera a Mei Ling tratando de incitarla. Pero Mei Ling estaba al tanto de la situación de Nark, sabía que ella era deudora de Lee Choi. Aparte era solo una niña, no podía ponerse celosa de ella.

-la entrevista ha terminado, con permiso-le respondió Mei Ling, tranquilamente. Ella sabía que frente a Lee Choi debía actuar con compostura y ser recatada ante todo, esas eran las cualidades que creía Mei Ling que le gustaban a Lee Choi en una chica.

En una parte del salón, el tío de Lee Choi y su hijo adoptivo Yong Wen, analizaban detenidamente la favorable situación que tenían sin la presencia de Choi, hasta que este apareció en la fiesta.

-¿no me digas que esa joven es la que irá a negociar con Carlos?-pregunto el Tío de Lee Choi anticipando la situación.

-¿aquella niña?-pregunto sorprendido su hijo, Yong Wen.

Lee Choi se detuvo cuando vio a Carlos Tapia sentado esperando por su anfitrión, Choi miro a Nark indicándole el lugar donde Carlos estaba, ambos sabían que había llegado el momento, ahora todo era trabajo de Nark, ella debía hacerse cargo.

-ves al hombre que esta allá-le indico Lee Choi.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Él es Carlos Tapia-

-aquí está el contrato Nark, tienes que hacer que firme-le repitió Lee Choi, entregándole a Nark no solamente la carpeta del contrato si no el futuro de su empresa.

-hare todo lo posible-le contesto.

Nark entro a la habitación en donde estaba Carlos Tapia, una habitación de cristal, donde no muy lejos estaban lee Choi y Jun observando los movimientos de Nark. El hecho de no poder escuchar la conversación de ambos hacia impacientar a Choi, solo les quedaba adivinar la situación con el comportamiento corporal de Nark y Carlos. Nark entro a la habitación con confianza y analizo a Carlos, sintiendo incomoda, debido a la fría y calculadora mirada de este.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 negociaciones

-Buenas noches, Sr. Tapia-le dijo Nark haciendo una leve reverencia, sonriendo. Debía reflejar confianza y seguridad, si quería ganarse a Carlos.

Carlos tomaba una copa de vino, y en cuanto escucho la voz de Nark, dirigió su vista a la entrada para descubrir que solo se trataba de una jovencita.

-hola, pequeña-le dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza.- ¿vienes con tus padres?-le pregunto a Nark. El no se había imaginado que Nark era la encargada de cerrar el trato.

-lo siento, pero puede que parezca joven, pero he venido en nombre del presidente Choi. Para hablar sobre la inversión entre usted y el corporativo Golden empire-

Carlos Tapia rio, pensando que todo era una broma. Pero cuando volteo su vista a fuera de la habitación vio a Lee Choi y a su secretario serios y un tanto impacientes, y entendió que efectivamente la negociante era esa niña.

Nark extendió su mano hacia Carlos para saludarlo, y Carlos le sonrió amablemente y cogió su mano, para sacudirla. Pronto Nark tomo asiento sin haber sido invitada a hacerlo, a Carlos le llamo la atención la iniciativa de Nark.

-no sabía que la mafia le deja a una niña el tratar conmigo-le dijo a Nark mientras bebía de la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos.

-puede que sea joven para este trabajo pero tengo una muy buena oferta para usted-le dijo mostrándole el contenido de la carpeta. Carlos se mordió un labio y junto sus manos.

-pequeña señorita, qué sabes tú de negocios si seguramente aun ni si quiera te gradúas de la preparatoria. ¿Sabes de lo que estás hablando y con quien estás hablando?-le pregunto Carlos, desafiando a Nark. Ella por dentro empezó a temblar pero contuvo la respiración y decidió no mostrar su debilidad si no hacer que Carlos mostrara las suyas.

-claro que si, usted es Carlos Tapia, el mayor traficante de armas en Asia, con conexiones en todo el mundo. Todas las mafias quieren trabajar con usted-le dijo Nark, orgullosa de recordar la información más importante.

-¿Qué sucede con Lee Choi, como manda a una niña para negociar conmigo?-dijo un tanto molesto. –es un contrato que vale millones de dólares y aparte es algo ilegal. Dime ¿Por qué?-le dijo señalando con un dedo a Nark.

Ella sonrió cortésmente.

-es una historia complicada pero le debo una enorme cantidad de dinero a Lee Choi…-

-¿le debes?-la interrumpió Carlos.

-sí, si logro completar este trato me rebajará 1 millón de mi deuda-

Carlos rio, comenzando a disfrutar la compañía de aquella niña, la cual encontraba interesante y única.

-¿Qué me ofreces si firmo con tu jefe?-le dijo poniendo las cosas un poco más serias.

Nark apretó los dientes, "¡rayos!" pensó frustrada al no poder recordar nada de las clausulas del contrato.

-a decir verdad, no puedo recordarlo bien pero por lo que leí es más que suficiente a cambio de sus conexiones-

-¿te acercas a mí, sin saber nada? esta es una nueva manera de negociar, no sé qué tan efectiva sea, pequeña-se burlo Carlos.

Nark dejo su cabeza en alto, y estaba decidida a no salir de allí, sin la firma de Carlos en el contrato.

-pienso que perderé mí tiempo hablando contigo, pequeña-

-¿entonces qué tengo que hacer para que firme el contrato conmigo?-le dijo Nark, esta vez seria y decidida a todo.

-en verdad no eres una chica ordinaria-le dijo Carlos, en un tono serio. La desafío viéndola a los ojos, con una mirada aterradora. Nark sostuvo la mirada con Carlos y no la bajo en ningún momento, trato de cambiar el tenso ambiente y continuo.

-digo que dejemos de hablar de este contrato por un rato, en vez de eso hablemos de algo más agradable-le sugirió la hermosa y confiada Nark.

Carlos Tapia se encogió de hombres y continúo bebiendo de la copa de vino de sus manos.

-a mi padre también le gusta beber-le dijo Nark inocentemente.

-¿de veras?-le respondió secamente Carlos.

-pero cuando lo hace se emborracha fácilmente con el segundo vaso, es realmente divertido, de pequeña me ponía sobre sus hombros, y siempre me asustaba y lloraba-

Carlos dejo su burlona sonrisa, y comenzó a recordar un bello momento del pasado.

-es lo opuesto de mi hijo, cuando él era pequeño, siempre me pedía que lo subiera a mis hombros-dijo Carlos con una mirada perdida en el ayer.

-¿Danny, verdad?-le pregunto Nark.

-sí, ¿Cómo es que…?-la volteo a ver sorprendido de que conociera a su hijo.

-él es mi mejor amigo, estamos en el mismo salón de clases-le respondió Nark orgullosa de la amistad que tenia con el hijo de Carlos Tapia.

-así que esto es cuando dicen que el mundo es pequeño. Así que también eres conocida como la amiga de mi hijo ¿tú eres de casualidad Nark?- le pregunto Carlos.

-así es-le respondió ella.

Ahora Carlos entendía porque su hijo apreciaba tanto a Nark y no paraba de hablar de ella "aparte de bonita era decida y segura" pensó Carlos. Este decidió darle una oportunidad de conversar a Nark debido al aprecio que le tenía Danny. Sin que Carlos se diera cuenta Nark lo fue llevando al tema de la mafia y las armas, donde pudo ir armando las ideas con las que lo convencería.

-Sr. Tapia, admiro su trabajo, se que en su carrera usted empezó como un trabajador normal hasta que fue subiendo y se convirtió en el mejor traficante de armas de Asia. Así que seré directa no puedo pensar en nada que haga que firme este contrato pero solo puedo pensar en el dinero que lee Choi rebajara de mi deuda-

-¿Me pides que firme solo para ayudarte? ¿Qué gano yo con eso? desiste niña, eres muy pequeña para estar en este negocio-

Carlos se levanto de su asiento, cansado de negociar con una "niña".

-seré directo, me agradas, me gusta tu confianza, y eres más inteligente de lo que pensé. Hablar contigo hoy fue bastante divertido, pero pequeña esto no es un concurso de inteligencia, esto es un negocio y tú no tienes las habilidades suficientes para llevarlo a cabo- le dijo Carlos, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Nark.

Nark tenía la cabeza en bajo, estaba agotada y pensaba que debía rendirse.

-creo que una vez que crezcas. Serás más inteligente y talentosa que yo. Me alegra de haberte conocido Nark- Carlos camino hacia la puerta de salida, para dar fin a la reunión.

Nark pensaba en algo para detener a Carlos Tapia, una debilidad…entonces repaso toda la información que había aprendido, los datos personales, enemigos y problemas de Carlos Tapia, y fue así como encontró una arriesgada pero pronta solución que despertaría el interés en Carlos y que este no se podría negar.

-espere un momento Sr. Tapia. Aun no hemos terminado- le dijo Nark en un tono serio.- ¿a que ha venido verdaderamente a Hong Kong?-le dijo desafiándolo.

-si fuera tú, yo no preguntaría eso -le contesto Carlos.

-déjame adivinar, no viniste a visitar a tu hijo sino hacer negocios. Viniste a traficar armas ¿no es así?-le dijo Nark desenmascarándolo.

Carlos inmediatamente se volteo para encontrarse frente a frente con Nark, "¿Cómo es que ella lo sabe?"Pensó. Apretó los puños, molesto de ser descubierto, pero Nark lo enfrento sin sudar ni una sola gota de miedo.

-sabes mucho de mí-le dijo advirtiéndole.

-aquí no hay guerras, así que seguramente son pocas las armas que debes entregar, pero no puedes hacerlo porque tu mayor piedra en el zapato, Patrick Button se ha entrometido en tu camino, puso retenes en todas las salidas de la ciudad para acorralarte por qué sabia que estabas aquí y ya sabe para que estas aquí-

Esta vez Carlos comenzó a sentirse acorralado, jamás espero que esa niña conociera su mayor problema por el momento, y lo supiera con tanto detalle.

-Patrick Button, oficial de la Interpol que esta cazando a todos los traficantes de armas y en varias ocasiones casi te atrapa- le dijo Nark mientras caminaba alrededor de Carlos, para presionarlo.

-¿y eso qué?-le dijo enfadado.

-tú tienes que hacer esa entrega, de lo contrario perderías tu credibilidad ¿No es así?-

-admito que lo que dices es correcto, pero ¿Qué tiene esto que ver contigo?-le pregunto Carlos Tapia, curioso esta vez de saber a dónde es que quería llegar con todo esto, aquella pequeña pero inteligente niña.

-hare la entrega de armas en tu lugar-le contesto seriamente Nark.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 Pacto Ilegal

-hare la entrega de armas en tu lugar-le contesto seriamente Nark.

-esto se está convirtiendo en una mala comedia jovencita y no me está divirtiendo en absoluto. Si, eres inteligente, pero no puedes ayudarme. Lo siento-le dijo advirtiéndole Carlos.

\- ¿entre usted y yo a quien cree que están buscando más? ¿Quién pasaría desapercibida por los retenes, una mafioso buscado por la Interpol o una niña común y corriente?-

Carlos pensaba seriamente en lo que le estaba ofreciendo Nark, todas sus posibilidades se habían agotado debido a ese oficial de la interpol Patrick que lo había acorralado y solo tenía una semana para hacer la entrega. Pero qué pasaría con aquella chica ¿estaría bien dejarla entrar así al mundo de la mafia?

-Sr. Tapia solo le pido que firme el contrato. No olvide que en estos momentos usted y yo somos dos personas acorraladas que necesitan de la ayuda de ambos. Yo le ayudo y usted a mí, así de fácil-le explico Nark con una ligera sonrisa, Carlos comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, ¿Qué es lo que debía de hacer?

Lee Choi y Jun observaban el ambiente tan tenso que se percibía en aquella habitación, y decidieron no perder un segundo mas y tratar de enmendar las cosas, pensando en que Nark había fracasado y había sido un grande error haberla enviado con Carlos.

-buenas noches Sr. Tapia, disculpe el comportamiento de mi empleada, esto fue mi error-le dijo disculpándose Lee Choi.

-creo que esta vez…usted no hizo una mala elección- le contesto Carlos sonriendo.

Lee Choi y Jun al escuchar esto se quedaron impresionados.

-estoy muy honrado de hacer negocios con usted, presidente Choi. Firmare el contrato en una semana, hasta entonces -le dijo Carlos mientras le extendía la mano para cerrar el trato.

Lee Choi sacudió la mano de Carlos, y así se acordó el contrato. Carlos volteo a ver a Nark y asintió la cabeza, solo ellos dos sabían lo que tenían que hacer ahora para ayudarse mutuamente. Nark hizo una leve reverencia y le sonrió ligeramente.

-ha sido un placer jovencita. Ahora entiendo porque Danny no deja de hablar de ti- le dijo Carlos, despidiéndose.

Cuando Carlos se retiro, Lee Choi se sentía relajado y sorprendido del éxito de Nark.

Jun estaba sorprendido de igual manera, dejando de ver a Nark como una molestia. Lee Choi puso su mano sobre el hombro de Nark y le sonrió agradecido. Nark hizo una leve reverencia para él, regresándole la sonrisa. Lee Choi se sintió atraído por aquel puro rostro sonriente. ¿Qué tanto escondía esta chica, porque comenzaba a sentirse tan interesado por una chica como ella?

A través del cristal Nark vio a Mei Ling acercarse hasta la habitación, entonces aparto la mano de Choi discretamente, e hizo una leve reverencia para ella.

-¿Cómo han salido las cosas?-pregunto Mei Ling para Lee Choi.

-Bien, han salido bien-le respondió orgulloso Choi.

Mei Ling se alegro de igual manera y lo tomo del brazo, invitándolo a beber algo con ella. Otros empresario se acercaron para conversar con el anfitrión, este se distrajo un momento y busco con la mirada a Nark, para agradecerle correctamente y reiterarle que su promesa seguía en pie, pero solo alcanzo a verla salir del salón.

En cuanto Nark salió, borro de su rostro aquella sonrisa que les había mostrado a Lee Choi y a Jun, porque por dentro se sentía arrepentida, "¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se ofrecería para traficar armas?" pensó mortificándose.

Caminaba por un largo pasillo tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz conocida.

-¡Hey!-

Cuando ella volteo se encontró con un atractivo chico de su edad, sentado en el marco de una gran ventana, portando un elegante traje. Se veía mejor que cuando usaba ese aburrido uniforme de la escuela, pensó.

-¡Danny! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó contenta.

A Danny le había costado trabajo reconocerla, puesto que Nark lucia radiante y hermosa. Y no pudo disimular sonrojarse en cuanto vio el rostro de Nark.

-vine con mi padre, ¿Qué dice usted, señorita? Casi no te reconozco-le dijo tratando de hacerle un dulce cumplido

-atendí unos negocios con tu padre-le respondió orgullosa.

-¿tu? ¿Por qué?-le pregunto Danny confundido.- ¡¿acaso tú eres la persona con la que iba negociar mi padre?!-exclamo Danny.

-así es. ¿Estás sorprendido verdad?-le pregunto Nark tratando de burlarse.

Danny tomo a Nark de los hombros y le advirtió.-Nark, mi padre es una persona que no puedes tomar a la ligera-le dijo Danny preocupado de que Nark se viera envuelta en algo peligroso.

-no te preocupes, yo sé lo que hago-ella quito los brazos de su amigo, y le sonrió tratando de hacer que se calmara.

-¿Cómo es que terminaste negociando para Lee Choi?, tan patético es que mando a una chica a negociar por el-

-debió haberse dado cuenta-dijo Nark refiriéndose a las veces en las que consiguió enormes ganancias para su padre negociando con otros empresarios.-dijo que reduciría mi deuda a la mitad si Carlos Tapia firmaba el contrato-

-¡¿están locos todos?!-exclamo Danny confundido. Es cierto que ninguna otra persona en el mundo quería ayudar más a Nark, pero nadie más que él conocía mejor a su padre, ¿acaso Carlos había firmado el contrato así de fácil con Nark? Había algo sospechoso en eso.

Mientras Nark y el conversaban, vio por encima del hombro de Nark a Lee Choi con sus guardias buscando a alguien, "seguro está buscando a esta chica" pensó Danny.

-Nark. Nos retiramos-le anuncio Jun cuando se acerco hasta ella. Nark asintió.

-yo la llevare de regreso-le dijo Danny a Jun, con un rostro serio.

-imposible. Ella viene conmigo-le comento lee Choi en cuanto escucho lo que había sugerido Danny.

-como quieras. Me voy-dijo Danny poniendo los ojos en blanco. Antes de que este diera media vuelta, Nark lo tomo repentinamente del brazo, y lo abrazo para despedirse.

-nos vemos-le dijo Nark sonriente, agitando su mano, caminando detrás de Lee Choi.

A Danny le molestaba tanto ver como Nark tenía que lidiar con ese mafioso de lee Choi, estaba secuestrada en otro país y fue obligada a trabajar para pagar una deuda que no era de ella, y aun así sonreía para todos y hacia su mayor esfuerzo.

En cuanto subieron al carro, todo se volvió tan silencioso. Jun iba en el asiento del copiloto y Nark y Choi iban atrás, Lee Choi comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Nark, para ese tiempo ya no la evitaba, ni le parecía enormemente molesta.

Nark recargo su cabeza en la ventana, y con el movimiento del carro se quedo profundamente dormida. Lee Choi no pudo quitar su vista de ella todo el camino, había algo que le llamaba la atención de esa chica, pero a la vez no quería tener nada que ver con ella, porque al fin y al cabo era su deudora.

-¿ya llegamos?-pregunto abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

"que niña tan despreocupada, se quedo dormida en un carro con puros hombres" pensó Choi.

-aun no-le dijo secamente Choi. -¿Qué le has dicho a Carlos para convencerlo?-le pregunto a Nark, de repente. Estaba intrigado, ¿Cómo es que ella había logrado el acuerdo?

-solamente le mencione los beneficios que podía obtener-le dijo Nark nerviosa, pero firme, tratando de cubrir su mentira.

-¿para qué esperar una semana para firmar el contrato?-le pregunto nuevamente Choi, esta vez con un tono molesto. Sabía que algo estaba ocultando Nark.

-prim...Primero quiere consultarlo con sus abogados-respondió Nark encogiéndose de hombros.

-no le prometiste ninguna otra cosa aparte de lo que te dijo Jun ¿verdad?-

Los ojos de Nark se abrieron como platos al escuchar esto. Volteo su rostro a la ventana, y trago saliva.

-por favor, te debo 2 millones de dólares ¿Qué tendría para negociar con él?-le respondió Nark rápidamente, tratando de sonar convincente.

-te lo advierto, no me dejes descubrir que me has mentido Nark. Porque no dudare en matarte-le dijo secamente Choi viéndola a los ojos. Nark sintió en ese momento que los ojos de Choi quemaban, parecían estar llenos de odio. Ella no pudo quitar su vista de ellos, hasta que Choi se volteo.

En cuanto Nark llego al apartamento, bajo del coche y agradeció que la hubieran llevado. Esa noche no pudo sacar de su mente la terrible mirada de lee Choi. "¿Por qué esos ojos están tan llenos de odio?" pensó Nark, tratando de entender un poco a su raptor.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 Plan

La mañana siguiente hubo una junta en la empresa de Choi, convocada por su tío, el mayor accionista de la empresa, para conversar acerca del contrato con Carlos Tapia.

-¿Qué ha dicho el Sr. Tapia?-pregunto su tío, curioso del resultado de la misteriosa reunión de aquella chica y Carlos.

-dijo que en una semana firmará el contrato-anuncio Choi relajado, pero a la vez nervioso de lo que fueran a decir los demás accionistas por tomarse más tiempo en firmar el contrato.-una vez firmado, se los informare a todos-

-pero como yo lo veo, utilizaste a una colegiala para realizar el negocio-le dijo su tío, ocasionando que Choi pusiera un rostro molesto, este desabotono su saco y enderezo su postura.

-no necesito darle cuentas de mis métodos-le anuncio con una ligera sonrisa.-si no hay nada mas…me retiro-anuncio el presidente, que de cierta manera trataba de evadir más preguntas con relación a Nark.

-debo recordarte Choi, que el lugar en el que estas, yo te puse ahí, estas por mí. Se mas respetuoso en la siguiente ocasión-le contestó de manera burlona su tío.

-disculpe mi comportamiento, pero, si estoy en este lugar es por mi padre, el fundador de la compañía. Con permiso-respondió Choi con orgullo. Callando la boca de su apático tío.

En cuanto Danny despertó al siguiente día, se alisto y bajo a desayunar, por casualidad encontró a su padre aun sentado en la mesa, y pensó en la oportunidad de preguntarle acerca del contrato con Nark.

-¿papá, de que hablaste ayer con Nark?-le pregunto Danny en cuanto se sentó a la mesa al lado de Carlos.

-ella es tu amiga ¿verdad?-le pregunto Carlos mientras leía el periódico.

-sí,…pero aun no me has dicho de qué hablaste con mi mejor amiga-le pregunto insistente Danny.

-hablamos de negocios-le respondió Carlos, sin apartar su vista del periódico. Esto desesperó a Danny y aparto el periódico de las manos de su padre.

-¿en verdad vas a firmar un contrato con Lee Choi?-lo volvió a cuestionar Danny.

-sí, solo si esa chica hace todo lo que dijo que podía hacer-le respondió sonriente su padre.

-espera papá, ¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunto preocupado Danny.

-ella se ofreció, si es capaz de entregar las armas sin problema, entonces firmare el contrato con lee Choi-le dijo su padre, tomando café tranquilamente. Danny estaba sorprendido cuando escuchó esas palabras, no podía soportar la idea de que usara a Nark de esa manera.

-¿estás loco? ¡¿Entregar armas?! Nark solo tiene 17 papá, solo necesita el dinero para devolvérselo a Lee Choi…ella no puede manejar ese trabajo-le dijo molesto Danny, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Danny…no subestimes a esa chica-le levanto la voz Carlos. Danny se quedo impresionado de la manera en que todos veían a Nark. Primero Choi la consideraba adecuada para negociar con un traficante de armas, y luego su padre la trataba como a cualquier otro mafioso. Sentía que en esos momentos solo el podía protegerla.

Esa tarde Danny pudo encontrarse con Nark cuando esta estaba en camino al trabajo. En cuanto la vio comenzó a reclamarle lo alocado del contrato y trato de convencerla de que desistiera.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, sabes lo arriesgado y peligroso que es ese trabajo?-le pregunto molesto.-la policía solo espera para arrestar a mi familia, incluso mi padre fue incapaz de pensar en una manera de burlarlos. ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?-exclamaba molesto.

Nark comenzaba a preocuparse más y más cuando escuchaba el sermón de Danny.

-no lo sé, aun estoy pensando-le dijo levantando sus manos, frustrada.

-Nark escúchame esto no es un juego, la policía podría matarte o podrías pasar el resto de tu vida en prisión-le dijo Danny tomándola de los hombros.

Nark bajo su rostro, comenzaba a sentirse más que frustrada, atrapada. –Solo lo dije, por el momento, solo pensaba en mi deuda-le dijo tímidamente.

-diles que no puedes hacerlo, yo hablare con mi padre y….-

-no-le respondió firmemente Nark. –Si no hago la entrega exitosamente, puede que la policía me mate o que me envíen a la cárcel, pero si no intento hacerla y digo la verdad, Lee Choi me matara…Danny entiende, debo intentarlo-le dijo Nark.

-¡Nark!-le dijo molesto Danny, todos sus intentos por convencerla parecían ser en vano.

-no importa lo que digas, lo voy a hacer y tú me vas a ayudar…-le dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-no pienso ayudarte. Puedes arreglártelas sola-le dijo Danny apartando la mano de Nark y dándose media vuelta. "mi objetivo era evitar que te convirtieras en un criminal, no que me volvieras parte de tu plan "pensó Danny.

-tienes que ayudarme…si fracaso y me atrapa la policía, tu padre se meterá en problemas-le grito Nark. Danny se detuvo pensativo, "¿acaso lo estaba obligando a ser cómplice de su plan? ¿Como podía usar de excusa a su padre?"Pensó Danny asombrado.

-en serio eres malvada-le reclamo Danny con una muy ligera sonrisa, ahora podía ver un lado que desconocía de Nark.

Nark le sonrió tranquilamente, como lo hacía siempre para él. Danny dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

-¡oh dan! No te enojes ¿amigos?-le dijo mientras corría para alcanzarlo. En cuanto llego hasta él, Danny sintió la calidez de Nark en su abrazo, sabía que lo estaba manipulando, pero también sabía que lo necesitaba. Danny estaba decidido a protegerla, incluso si fuera el peor de los escenarios. Danny no tuvo más remedio que tomar la mano de Nark esa vez, y acompañarla hasta su trabajo.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, cualquiera podía jurar que eran algo más que amigos, parecían una tierna pareja. Danny cargaba la mochila de Nark, mientras ambos caminaban abrazados y riendo todo el tiempo.

-si me ayudas te conseguiré una hermosa novia-le dijo Nark bromeando.

-¿en serio?-le respondió Danny siguiéndole la corriente.

-sí. Hay una justo aquí-le dijo riéndose, mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de Danny. Este se sorprendió, y quiso devolverle el beso, pero esta salió corriendo, burlándose de él, entre risitas.

Justo en la esquina, un coche negro estaba estacionado. Choi estaba bajando del coche, tenía cosas que arreglar personalmente en su restaurante, y vio por casualidad a los dos chicos, Nark y Danny, caminando y actuando cariñosos por la calle, por alguna razón, no podía apartar su vista de ellos, ¿que era ese extraño sentimiento? ¿Por qué quería arruinar esa melosa escena?

-¿no es esa Nark?-pregunto Jun, en cuanto se percato de lo que había llamado la atención de Choi.-parece ser muy cariñosa con el hijo de Carlos-dijo Jun, sospechando algo más que una amistad.

Lee Choi, simplemente siguió caminando, ignorando las palabras de Jun, que por algún motivo, lo habían molestado.

Fue hasta la siguiente tarde, que Danny y Nark se volvieron a juntar para idear un plan para poder mover el pedido de Carlos Tapia.

-queremos entrar atravesando Nanchang…y seguir recto hasta Beibian-le señalo Nark en el mapa de las dos ciudades.- ¿Beibian es el destino de la mercancía?-preguntó para confirmar la información con su cómplice Danny.

-así es, ahí es donde hay que entregarla-le dijo Danny analizando detenidamente el mapa.-Pero ahí hay muchas pandillas, ellos provocan caos todo el tiempo una vez que nos piden armas- le explicaba Danny.

-suena como si fueran a empezar una guerra-le dijo Nark.

-sí, es solo una guerra a pequeña escala, entre bandos, ambos tienen mercancía que vender en las calles, y no permiten que el otro venda también-le explicaba Danny, quien era ya un experto en el tema.

-¿vender qué?-pregunto confundida Nark.

-¿quieres entrar en este mundo, y no lo sabes?... Droga y mujeres, Nark, ellos son traficantes-

-¿te refieres a que a ese tipo de personas son a las que les vamos a entregar las armas?-pregunto sorprendida, la inocente Nark.

-así es. No te preocupes por eso-le respondió Danny tratando de calmar a su amiga.-no preguntes tanto. Nosotros solo somos responsables de entregar la mercancía ¿entendido?-le explico Danny, después de ver la reacción de sorpresa de Nark. Esta aun no comprendía completamente ese mundo, pero Danny lo conocía a la perfección, toda su vida había vivido entre la mafia gracias a su padre.

-acabo de darme cuenta de lo terrorífico que es-le dijo Nark con un nudo en la garganta. Se sentó un momento, para tratar de asimilar lo que Danny le había explicado.

-si quieres abandonar, aun estas a tiempo-le respondió Danny encogiéndose los hombros.

Nark estaba decidida, una vez que se le metía una cosa en la cabeza, era imposible sacársela.

-lo sé, sin embargo, no voy a abandonar-le respondió, comprendiendo las consecuencias y riesgos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 Última estrategia

Danny la llevo en su coche, hasta el primer reten para salir de la ciudad. Es algo que debían hacer si querían conocer como traficar las armas a través de los retenes.

-Dann. ¿Cuántos puestos de inspección hay?-le pregunto Nark en el coche, mientras avanzaban para cruzar el primer reten.

-tres, el primero está en la intersección china, el segundo en la intersección del expreso de Nanchang y el tercero a poca distancia de Beibian-le dijo Danny, mientras buscaba en la guantera unos papeles, para mostrarlos en el primer reten.

Nark observó lo pesado que era atravesar esos retenes, había un gran número de policías, y a cada coche que atravesaba le revisaban papeles, credenciales y motivos de salida.

-Dan, ¡da la vuelta!-le dijo dándole una palmaditas en su mano. –no puedo pasar, da la vuelta. Están revisando tarjetas de identificación, y yo no tengo una. Si la policía se entera, en este mismo momento me arrestaran- le dijo nerviosa.

-¡rayos! de acuerdo, regresemos-le contesto Danny, entendiendo la riesgosa situación.

De camino de regreso, Danny seguía pensando en que podían hacer, y comenzaba a ponerse molesto.

-en pocas palabras, no sabes lo difícil que es entregar la mercancía, y aparte ni siquiera puedes pasar por los retenes ¡¿Cómo piensas hacerlo Nark?!-exclamó Danny.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?" pensó Nark mientras escuchaba como Danny le mostraba la realidad.

-¿No te lo dije? Ni siquiera mi padre ha sido capaz de encontrar una manera-le dijo Danny fríamente.

-¿Qué hay de los otros dos puestos? El primero y el segundo. El tercero es seguramente donde está el oficial de la interpol-pregunto insistente.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Danny, "esta chica no se rinde" pensó, apretando el puño.

-dime, ¿Cómo son los otros dos puestos?-le dijo Nark molesta y cansada de escuchar el mismo sermón de su amigo una y otra vez.

-¡Nark no podemos hacerlo, desiste!-le grito Danny, golpeando el volante.

Nark sintió la ira de Danny, hubo un momento incomodo de silencio. Nark volteo su rostro hacia la ventana y cerró los ojos, apenada.

-lo siento. No debí gritarte…-le dijo Danny, cuando se calmó. Nark entendía los sentimientos de Danny, y sabía que tenía razón, y lamentaba en esos momentos haberlo arrastrado a sus problemas, el solo quería ayudarla. Nark sonrió diciéndole que estaba bien, y toco ligeramente su brazo.

-yo también me he puesto necia, no te preocupes. Ya encontraremos una manera-le dijo Nark.

En ese momento, Nark vio como una ambulancia se dirigía camino al reten, iban de prisa y llevaban la sirena prendida. Entonces la analizo y pensó acerca de cómo atravesaría el reten.

-¿las ambulancias son revisadas?-preguntó curiosa.

-no…-le respondió Danny, volteándola a ver un momento, solo para advertirle de los siguientes puestos. -no son revisadas en el primer reten, pero en el segundo se les pide identificación, y en el tercero, además de la rutina oficial, seguramente, se les revisara con el detector de metales como a todos los vehículos que intentan cruzar-

-¡demonios!-murmuró Nark, desilusionada. Parecía que ese tal Patrick estaba determinado a capturar a Carlos Tapia a toda costa.

Los siguientes dos días no pudo sacar de su mente la idea de la ambulancia y del tercer puesto. Sabía que encontraría alguna solución con eso, sentía que estaba más cerca con esa idea. Pero ahora el problema principal era burlar la seguridad de la Interpol.

Esa mañana en la escuela, escucho de un pequeño accidente de una de sus compañeras del salón, esta se había lastimado al pisar mal en las escaleras, afortunadamente solo se había golpeado el brazo con el filo de un escalón y se había abierto ligeramente la piel. Escucho como sus compañeras le decían lo valiente que había sido cuando la enfermera le había cocido la herida.

-¿no te dolió?-le pregunto otra compañera.

-sí, pero lo soporte. Dolía horrible cuando me cocieron, pero lo peor era la sensación del hilo de la aguja-dijo su compañera.

-¿hilo?-pregunto confundida otra chica.

-no es cualquier hilo, boba, la enfermera dijo que era hilo de titanio-le explico la chica herida.

"hilo de titanio…" pensó para sus adentros Nark.

-lo tengo-dijo murmurando, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Esta se puso de pie y salió del salón, justo unos segundos antes de que sonara la campana para el receso.

Busco a danny por todas partes, hasta que lo encontró interrumpiéndolo a la mitad de un partido de futbol. Ambos se alejaron a un lugar donde no pudieran escuchar su conversación.

-ya sé cómo hacer nuestra entrega-le dijo Nark con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿ahora qué loca idea tienes?-le pregunto Danny curioso.

-necesito información de los hospitales en Beibian, ¿Cuántos son y que tan lejos están?-le explico entusiasmada.

-¿para qué lo necesitas?-pregunto Danny confundido, tratando de seguir las ideas de Nark.

-quiero usar una ambulancia que transporte a un enfermo para pasar los puestos de control –

-Nark, te lo advierto a ese Patrick no le importa si un paciente se está muriendo, comprobara cada centímetro hasta descubrir las armas, mejor piensa en otra cosa-le dijo Danny, descartando la idea de Nark.

-definitivamente lograre pasar, no te preocupes por eso- le dijo confiada. Solo que necesitare la ayuda de alguien más –dijo, teniendo en mente a la persona adecuada.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Por la noche, al salir de trabajo, Nark se apresuro al edificio de la compañía Golden Empire para encontrarse con la persona a la que buscaba. Jun, el secretario de Choi. Nark pensaba que era mil veces mejor atenerse a la respuesta y reacción de Jun, en lugar que la de Choi, aun no podía confiar en él, le temía más que a nada.

-Buenas noches, quisiera ver a Jun-le explico Nark a la recepcionista de la empresa.

-¿Nark, verdad?, puedes pasar, en estos momentos está en la oficina con el presidente-le dijo la recepcionista.

Nark redujo la velocidad de su caminar, mientras pensaba en cómo hablar en privado con Jun, sin que Choi los escuchara.

Nark toco la puerta, rogando que Choi hubiera salido ya de la oficina.

-adelante- dijo la persona con la que no quería encontrarse. El presidente Lee Choi.

Choi estaba sentado mientras leía el periódico, relajado. Y Jun estaba al final de la habitación, en un escritorio, trabajando en la computadora, sin prestar atención cuando Nark entro.

Nark trato de hacerle algunas señas a Jun, pero este estaba tan concentrado que no la veía, Choi por el contrario, noto ese extraño comportamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Choi, con su tono de molesto, como siempre.

-vengo a dejar mi paga…Jun…aquí está mi paga-le dijo tratando de llamar la atención del secretario. Este la volteo a ver y le asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a concentrarse en la computadora.

-Jun…ya me voy-le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, agitando la mano. Pero este solo le asintió nuevamente la cabeza y la ignoro por completo.

-espera, Nark-le dijo Lee Choi.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto secamente Nark.

-antier te vimos muy sociable con Danny, ¿A dónde fueron?- le pregunto Choi, tratando de no sonar tan curioso.

Choi puso el periódico en una mesa y Jun se detuvo de hacer su trabajo, para escuchar la respuesta de Nark, ambos estaban interesados en el tipo de relación que tenía con Danny, ambos parecían unas tías metiches.

-oh…este…el solo me llevo a dar una vuelta por ahí-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿no puedes salir con tus amigas?-le sugirió Choi.

-no, no tengo. Ese día de la fiesta, la prensa tomo unas fotos de mí, relacionándome con ustedes. Ahora todas en la escuela, creen que soy la asistente mafiosa de Jun, así que nadie me habla-le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Jun rio ligeramente, vaya que esta chica dice puras tonterías, pensó.

-te lo advierto mantente alejada de Danny-le dijo Choi, seriamente. Por algún motivo, que aun no conocía, le molestaba que esos dos anduvieran juntos todo el tiempo.

-oye, oye…soy tu deudora no tu hija. ¿Cómo puedes decirme con quien debo juntarme y con quien no?-le demando Nark, sin entender porque Choi se portaba de esa manera.

-tengo miedo de que si algo te sucede, el dinero que me debes desaparezca-le dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Dando la escusa mas estúpida, pero Nark la creyó, a excepción de Jun, que comenzó a sospechar que su jefe tuviera algún sentimiento por la chica.

En ese momento, Mei Ling entro a la oficina de Choi, y se sorprendió al ver a aquella chica de la fiesta nuevamente cerca de Choi, la examino de pies a cabeza, solo era una niña, en uniforme de mesera "¿Por qué Choi siempre la mantenia tan cerca de él?", se pregunto Mei Ling.

-oh...lo siento ¿llego en un mal momento?-pregunto Mei Ling.

-no, no ya me voy-le dijo sonriendo Nark, impresionada de ver nuevamente a la famosa actriz.

-¿Hoy tengo una cita contigo?-pregunto Choi con un tono de desagrado.

-solo vine porque te extrañaba-le dijo Mei Ling acercándose a él, y besándolo en la mejilla.

Nark se sonrojo, riéndose de Choi. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse incomodas y decidió salir de la oficina.

-¿A dónde vas Nark?-exclamo Choi, reteniéndola.

-no esperas a que me quede a ver como se ponen románticos-pregunto burlándose.

Mei Ling rio del comentario de Nark, comenzaba a agradarle esa chica.

-me gusta "tu mano derecha femenina"-le dijo Mei Ling sonriéndole.

-saldré a comer Jun, regreso en una hora-aviso Choi, en cuanto se puso de pie. Camino al lado de Nark y esta le agito la mano deseándole una buena comida. "que chica tan infantil, no la soporto "pensó Choi.

En cuanto ellos salieron. Nark aguardo unos minutos en la oficina, solo estaban ella y Jun, justo como ella quería.

-¿Jun? Vine a preguntarte si ¿podrías ayudarme a obtener un certificado médico?-le dijo Nark nerviosa, mientras jugaba con sus manos, justo como una adolescente pidiendo permiso para salir a una fiesta por la noche.

Jun aparto su vista de la computadora, y volteo a ver a Nark, como si supiera justamente lo que quería con eso. "acaso esta chica, hizo un trato a nuestras espaldas con Carlos "pensó, confundido.

-¿Qué te propones?-le pregunto Jun, tratando de adivinar las intenciones ocultas de Nark.

-no puedo decirte-le dijo bajando ligeramente el rostro, apenada.

-entonces, no puedo ayudarte-le respondió secamente Jun, continuando escribiendo en la computadora.

-por favor Jun, es extremadamente importante, para la empresa también-le dijo acercándose a él.

-dime-le dijo Jun poniéndose de pie.

-debes prometerle no decirle a Lee Choi-le pidió Nark.

Jun camino a espaldas de Nark y la tomo del brazo fuertemente, doblándoselo, y aventándola a una mesa, bruscamente.

-dime ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Carlos?-

-¡suéltame! Te lo diré-grito Nark, adolorida. Jun la soltó, acomodándose el saco, no pensó que hubiera sido capaz de haberla tratado así, solo porque estaba molesto porque ella había hecho algo a escondidas de él.

-habla-le dijo volviendo a la compostura.

-idiota-le dijo Nark en voz baja, creyendo que Jun no la había escuchado. "si Jun ha reaccionado así, no me imagino como Choi se pondría si descubre que negocie a sus espaldas"

Esta sin tener otra opción tomo asiento, y le explico todo a Jun.

-acorde con Carlos, que entregaría sus armas en Beibian, a cambio de que firmara el contrato con ustedes-

Jun abrió los ojos como platos y salto de su asiento para ponerse pie.

-¿Qué locuras estas diciendo?-exclamo confundido.

-no estoy loca. Para conseguirlo, estoy apostando mi vida-le respondió Nark firme.

-esto no es una broma. ¡¿Cómo pudiste comprometerte a algo así?!-le dijo molesto Jun, golpeando la mesa.

Cuando Jun se calmo y se intereso en escuchar el descabellado plan de Nark, comenzaba a entenderla, y asombrarse cada vez más que la escuchaba hablar, con esa firmeza y seguridad que la representaban.

-¿estás segura…que puedes lograrlo?-le pregunto Jun, depositando su plena confianza en esa chica.

-se los riesgos que hay de por medio, pero me voy a esforzar. Es una promesa que hice, y que debo cumplir-dijo Nark sin apartar la vista de Jun.

Jun tomo un respiro. -¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-le dijo, haciéndole saber que le brindaría su ayuda.

-primero, un nombre falso. Segundo, un certificado médico que diga que tengo una enfermedad del corazón. Y tercero…que mi nombre este registrado en algún hospital de Beibian-

-¿Qué más?-le pregunto Jun.

-eso es todo-suspiro Nark.

-¿¡eso es todo lo que necesitas?!-le grito confundido Jun.

-si necesito algo mas te lo hare saber-le dijo, para tranquilizarlo.

-supongo que Danny ya te menciono el caos que es en Beibian con las mafias, y más ahora que los oficiales de la Interpol están tan cerca. Aunque nuestra empresa es muy influyente, nuestros vehículos son sometidos a revisiones-le dijo Jun explicándole la gravedad de la situación.

-lo sé, pero no usare un vehículo de la empresa para cruzar. Usare una ambulancia-

-de acuerdo. Hagámoslo-dijo Jun apretando el puño. Incluso de pensar en lo que haría esta chica, sentía miedo de que fueran a atraparla.

-una última cosa. Mi certificado también debe decir que tengo una herida en la pierna reciente-

Nark salió a toda prisa de la habitación, dejando impactado a Jun pensando para sí solo "¿Qué…es lo que piensa hacer esta chica?" temiendo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 sacrificios

En cuanto Nark contó con la ayuda de Jun, sintió más segura. El mismo día de la entrega de mercancía, Nark se reunió con Danny por la mañana, en las afueras de la escuela.

-¿ahora puedes decirme, cómo vas a hacerle para burlar el tercer puesto?-le pregunto Danny, intrigado.

Nark busco dentro de su bolsa, y le mostro a Danny una pequeña navaja. Nark apretó los puños. Danny la volteo a ver confundido, no parecía entender lo que quería hacer Nark.

-¿…que?-dijo con voz temblorosa Danny.

-ya lo sabes, en el expediente tengo una herida en la pierna-le explico Nark, sin dejar que Danny notara sus nervios. -no puedo cortarme yo misma…-le explico a su amigo, pidiéndole que la ayudara a hacer la coartada mas real.

Danny puso una expresión de escalofríos, y aparto la navaja de su vista.

-no lo hare-le dijo Danny, alejándose de ella.

-mi pierna debe tener una lesión-le explico, tratando de convencerlo. Pero sus intentos no parecieron funcionar, Danny estaba más asustado que ella.

Nark tomó decida la navaja y se cortó ella misma, sabía que necesitaba una herida profunda que ameritara cocerse y que fuera grande, para que se notara a simple vista. El dolor era inmenso, y lento, para evitar gritar mordió fuertemente la manga de su suéter. Danny ni siquiera la volteo a ver cuando lo hacía, estaba atemorizado cubriéndose con las manos su rostro. "está loca "pensaba mientras Nark se lastimaba.

-¿ya terminaste?-le pregunto Danny volteando al otro lado.

-no seas cobarde y ayúdame-le exigió Nark burlándose de él. Trato de fingir estar bien delante de Danny.

Danny se llevo de inmediato a Nark de vuelta a la escuela, para que le cocieran la herida.

-Dan, estoy bien. No necesitas acelerar-le dijo Nark tratando de calmarlo.

-estas cubierta de sangre, y crees que no es una emergencia-le contesto Danny preocupado.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, le avisaron a Nark que tendrían que cocerle la herida, y no estuvo contenta hasta ver el hilo de titanio en su piel, su dolor había valido la pena.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?-le pregunto preocupada la enfermera.

-me corte con una placa de coche, cuando iba caminando, trate de zafarme, pero solo conseguí lastimarme más-le mintió Nark, sonando convincente.

-ahora solo te lavare y desinfectare. Te recomendaría que fueras con un medico, eso se ve grave- le explico atentamente la enfermera.

Por la noche, Lee Choi seguía trabajando en la oficina, cuando recibió un mensaje de su recepcionista, afortunadamente Jun fue quien tomó el mensaje, sin que Choi lo notara.

-ha llamado la enfermera de la escuela, me ha comentado que le avisara al tutor de la joven Nark, que hoy fue a enfermería porque se había lastimado en un accidente, y la enfermera a cargo sugería que se le llevara al médico, ya que parecía algo grave-

En cuanto Jun escucho esto, se quedo anonadado, "llego a los extremos, fue capaz de lastimarse a sí misma, con tal de asegurar el plan" pensó, asustado. Esa chica no era normal, pero tampoco debía ser tomada a la ligera, lo que había hecho había sido muy valiente y estúpido a la vez.

Lee Choi comenzaba a sospechar, esa llamada había alterado a Jun, quien rara vez perdía la compostura. Recordó el extraño comportamiento de Nark ese día. "parecía que a quien venía a ver, era a Jun y no a mi" pensó.

-Jun…-le dijo Choi mientras miraba a través del cristal del edificio.

-¿Si?-respondió Jun en cuanto le llamo.

-el otro día, ¿Qué quería Nark?-le pregunto, sospechando de que ambos le estuvieran escondiendo algo.

Lee Choi no solo era el presidente de una enorme compañía, si no era el jefe de una gran mafia en Hong Kong, había llegado hasta ahí, porque sabía leer a las personas. Era inevitable que sospechara que Nark no había conseguido la aprobación de Carlos para el contrato con solo unas simples palabras.

Jun había planeado decirle a Choi todo, después de asegurarse de que el plan de Nark hubiera funcionado, pero ya era tarde, Choi había comenzado a sospechar, lo mejor era que le dijera la verdad.

-vino a pedirme que le ayudara a conseguir un certificado médico-

-¿está enferma?-pregunto Choi con un cierto tono de preocupación.

-no… la verdad, es que acordó con Carlos que entregaría las armas en su lugar a cambio de que este firmara el contrato-le dijo Jun, sintiéndose apenado de haberle escondido la verdad a su jefe.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo en voz alta Choi, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.- ¿me estás diciendo que esa niña, va entregar las armas por Carlos?-dijo molesto y confundido. Tras escuchar esas palabras, no podía creerlo, "que tan estúpida era, para prometer algo así" pensó.

-si-dijo apenado Jun.

-tráela aquí de inmediato-le pidió Choi, apretando un puño.

-…es demasiado tarde-le dijo Jun con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cómo que es demasiado tarde?-le pregunto Choi confundido mientras fruncía el ceño.

-la operación para la entrega ya comenzó-

El silencio inundo la habitación por unos segundos. El corazón de Choi se sintió pesado, ¿porque se sentía así?...Era la preocupación que lo consumía.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 Actuación

En una bodega vacía, a las orillas de la ciudad por la noche, Nark y Danny esperaban el vehículo con el que harían la entrega. Nark vestía una playera negra con un saco blanco, unos jeans de mezclilla y unas valerinas negras. Llevaba el cabello suelto y arreglado con un gorro negro. Danny llevaba unos jeans y una camisa verde olivo, y una gorra negra.

-¿bueno, emergencias? necesitamos una ambulancia urgentemente, es una chica, al parecer tiene problemas cardiacos y es atendida en un hospital en Beibian- señalo Danny cuando hablo a emergencias. Debían crear el escenario más perfecto y creíble para tener éxito en la entrega.

-¿cuál es el nombre de la chica?-pregunto la operadora

-Minah zhou-

La llamada telefónica solo era una excusa. Debía haber un registro de llamada d emergencia por si revisaban al momento de cruzar los retenes. La ambulancia que iban a usar de verdad, estaba estacionada afuera de la bodega, había llegado la hora. Nark se despidió de Danny con una sonrisa, no quería poner más nervioso a su amigo. Danny no pudo sonreírle, tenía una cara de angustia, quería detenerla en ese momento, pero sabía que era tarde, solo quedaba esperar

-hola, señorita, mi nombre es Deng Man Yi-se presento una mujer joven, que iba vestida como enfermera.

-es un placer. ¿Está todo listo?-pregunto Nark con una actitud de seguridad.

-sí, la mercancía se encuentra justo debajo de su camilla, están bien escondidas no se preocupe-le dijo Man Yi.

-debo recordarles, que por ningún motivo, deben dejar que la policía se suba a esta vehículo ¿de acuerdo?-les advirtió Nark.

La enfermera asintió, al igual que los dos paramédicos que iban adelante del vehículo.

Nark volvió a recostarse en la camilla, la enfermera le coloco una mascarilla de oxigeno y una manta encima.

Pasaron los primeros dos puestos de control, sin problema alguno. Pero justo en el tercer puesto, se detuvieron.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto un oficial, en la entrada del reten.

-llevamos a una paciente en estado crítico al hospital de Beibian-le explico el paramédico.

\- ¿Qué tiene?-pregunto el guardia.

-una grave cardiopatía-indico el paramédico.

-de acuerdo, abran las puertas-ordeno el guardia, quien había dudado al principio, pero al tratarse de una enfermedad delicada no le quedo otra opción más que dejarles pasar.

Nark se sintió aliviada tras escuchar lo fácil que habían sido engañados los guardias, pensó que se había molestado para nada.

-¡detenga a esa ambulancia! ¿De dónde vienen?-exclamo en voz alta, el oficial de la Interpol, Patrick.

Nark volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabía que había cantado victoria antes de tiempo. La ambulancia se detuvo nuevamente para ser interrogados por los oficiales.

-Hong Kong, es una paciente en estado crítico…-trato de explicarle otro oficial.

-¿una ambulancia de Bebían va hasta Hong Kong a recoger a un paciente?-dijo Patrick sospechando de que la ambulancia fuera una trampa.

-Nos hemos detenido. Ese oficial es el tal Patrick- le dijo en voz baja la enfermera a Nark.

-recuerda, no permitas que me acerquen ningún detector, ni que se suba a la ambulancia-le dijo Nark quitándose la máscara de oxigeno un momento.

-pero oficial…el paciente se encuentra en estado crítico y puede morir en cualquier momento-le reclamó el otro oficial a Patrick.

-correcto ¿si tiene tanto riesgo de morir porque llamar a una ambulancia de Beibian, en vez de atenderse en Hong Kong?-le contesto Patrick analizando la sospechosa situación.

Nark comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, el tal Patrick estaba armando un escándalo, y aunque los paramédicos le habían explicado que ella estaba en estado crítico, Patrick insistía en hacer la revisión.

-¡revisen el vehículo!-ordeno el oficial de la Interpol.

Las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron. Patrick comprobó que efectivamente viajaba una paciente, era solo una chica y la enfermera. Se acerco más de cerca para ver mejor a Nark, quien fingía de manera sorprendente estar inconsciente.

-¿Cuál es el problema oficial?-pregunto la enfermera preocupada.-este es un paciente de emergencia no puede abordar-le indico.

-lo sé. ¿Qué le pasa al paciente?-pregunto fríamente.

-es una cardiopatía-respondió rápidamente la enfermera.

-¿Quién llamo a la ambulancia?-pregunto el oficial.

-un hombre que la encontró inconsciente en Hong Kong-

-¿Por qué llamar una ambulancia de Beibian y no una de Hong Kong?-le pregunto Patrick encogiéndose de hombros.

-ella es paciente en nuestro hospital. Y el médico que la atiende esta en Beibian-le explico la enfermera sin perder la compostura y sin dejar que las miles de preguntas de Patrick la pusieran nerviosa. Patrick comenzaba a tragarse la historia solo un poco.

-contacte al hospital y verifique la información del paciente-ordeno Patrick a sus subordinados.

-si señor-

-Zan-le mando llamar a otro de sus oficiales. –Tráeme el detector-le ordeno Patrick, queriendo comprobar que la ambulancia no transportara las armas.

-espere oficial, no puede hacerlo…-le trato de explicar la enfermera, nerviosa.

-¡bájese del vehículo!-le ordeno. Pero como esta no se negaba a moverse, la tomo de un brazo y la bajo a la fuerza.

-¡oficial! Usted lleva una herramienta electrónica que no debe acercar a la paciente…-explico la enfermera, tratando de detenerlo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Esconden algo?-les dijo burlándose.

-no es así, la frecuencia cardiaca de la paciente es irregular. Su ritmo cardiaco es muy rápido, y su detector tiene electricidad lo que puede ocasionarle a la paciente un infarto-le dijo advirtiéndole la enfermera.

Patrick se sorprendió al escuchar eso, volteo a ver a Nark. Era solo una jovencita, ¿Qué tal si todo era cierto? ¿Arriesgaría la vida de esa joven, solo por una simple corazonada? Tardó unos segundos mientras pensaba que hacer, cuando finalmente se decidió.

-bien, se pueden ir-indico, dándose por vencido. Cuando accidentalmente presiono el botón de encendido del detector cuando estaba cerca de la camilla y el sonido del aparato se disparó fuertemente. Todos los demás oficiales y Patrick se alarmaron. "así que si llevan armas" pensó Patrick. Este quito la manta que cubría a Nark, mientras ella seguía "inconsciente".

-¿Qué hace? Deténgase-le pidió la enfermera.

-no señor, si la paciente muere tendremos serios problemas-le dijo otro oficial a Patrick tratando de detenerlo.

-ella, definitivamente lleva armas-exclamo Patrick.

-¡no es así!-grito la enfermera.

-¿si no entonces porque reacciono mi detector?-exclamo furioso.

-eso es porque usted toco la pierna-le menciono uno de los paramédicos.

-así es-continuo la enfermera.-ella tiene una herida en la pierna, mire-

-quítale la gasa-ordeno Patrick creyendo que todo fuera mentira.

La enfermera pensó que era el fin, no sabía que verdaderamente Nark tendría una herida. Patrick incluso viendo asombrado la herida de Nark, no estaba completamente convencido.

-¡oficial! Nos informan que Carlos Tapia viene en un vehículo tratando de cruzar a Beibian, seguramente va hacer la entrega- exclamo un oficial, a través de la radio.

-perfecto, lo capturaremos en el segundo reten-exclamo Patrick, pensando en la oportunidad de al fin capturar a su peor enemigo, Carlos Tapia.

-oficial, ¿podemos retirarnos?-le pregunto la enfermera.

-si-le contestó Patrick, pensando solo en esos momentos en la captura de Carlos.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les este gustando esta historia y los pequeños cambios que le realizo. Diganme que opinan, me encanta leer sus comentarios y una disculpa por la tardanza en subir los capítulos.**_

Capitulo 18 Instantes

En cuanto pasaron el tercer y último puesto de inspección, Nark pudo respirar tranquilamente.

-casi se me detiene el corazón-expresó aun nerviosa, pero aliviada.

Nark se incorporo rápidamente, aun faltaba realizar lo último, entregar la mercancía. Nark marcó a Danny para avisar que la misión había tenido éxito.

-pasando el tercer puesto-le indico Nark al teléfono.

-¡excelente!-exclamo Danny quien no había parado de sentirse angustiado por ella.

-¿Por qué tu padre llego tan tarde? Medio minuto más de retraso y ese Patrick encuentra las armas- le reprocho.

-bueno, ya llego. Entrega la mercancía, voy a llamar al cliente-le indico Danny entusiasmado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "esta tonta lo logro" pensó Danny.

Carlos solo era una distracción para Patrick, antes de llegar al tercer puesto, burlaría a los oficiales y regresaría a Hong Kong. Todo lo había planeado Nark para hacerles pensar que las armas las transportaría el mismo Carlos.

La ambulancia llegó al lugar de la entrega, una bodega abandonada y alejada de la urbanización. Ahí estaban 15 hombres de una mala pinta armados hasta los dientes, esperando por la mercancía. Nark fue la primera en bajar de la ambulancia, aunque estaba nerviosa por la entrega, no dejo que los demás notaran el miedo que tenia.

No intercambiaron muchas palabras, los hombres tomaron las armas escondidas en la ambulancia, revisaron el contenido y lo subieron a sus camionetas.

-trae el dinero-ordeno el jefe de esa mafia. Una bolsa repleta de dólares le fue entregada a Nark.

Nark hizo una leve reverencia y sonrió ligeramente. Aunque solo era una niña, ya comenzaba a comportarse como un miembro más de la mafia.

-espera jovencita-la detuvo el jefe de la mafia en Beibian.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto un poco nerviosa Nark, sospechando que fuera una trampa, y se rehusaran a entregar el dinero.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó el jefe.

-17-respondio confundida.

-eres muy inteligente-le hizo un cumplido, mientras se reía.

Nark sonrió nuevamente e hizo una leve reverencia para agradecer, era importante mostrar modales, incluso si tenía que ser para unos criminales. A partir de ese momento no podía juzgarlos así, porque ella misma se había convertido en uno.

Cuando llegó al hospital de Beibian, pidió un taxi para volver a Hong Kong. Era más de medianoche, y llovía fuertemente, la calle estaba completamente vacía, y solo se escuchaban los ruidos de los carros a lo lejos. Ella apretó la bolsa con dinero a ella fuertemente, esperaba que llegara el taxi rápidamente. Pero no fue precisamente un taxi lo que llego antes.

Un carro negro se acerco hasta la entrada del hospital donde estaba Nark de pie esperando. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar de quien pertenecía ese carro. Justo como lo creía, vio el logo de la empresa de Choi, y supo que estaba en grandes problemas.

Correr no era una opción, menos en su estado con una pierna herida, pedir ayuda, a quien le pediría ayuda a esas horas de la noche. El carro finalmente se detuvo mientras ella estaba perdida en sus preocupaciones.

El chofer del carro bajo y abrió el paraguas para el presidente Choi, éste bajo del coche, vestía una cazadora color marrón que le encajaba a la perfección con su aspecto de gánster.

Choi cogió el paraguas y desvió su mirada hacia Nark, quien estaba ahí de pie con solo un ligero suéter empapada por la lluvia, lucia igual que un cachorro mojado, pensó. En cuanto la vio, su corazón sintió un peso menos de encima, estaba asombrado de las habilidades e inteligencia de esa chica, pero no podía dejar de estar molesto por la preocupación que le había causado al punto de que él tuviera que haber ido por ella hasta Beibian en persona.

Se acerco hasta ella, y se quedo de pie frente a ella unos segundos. Nark bajo su rostro, intentaría disculparse y esperar por la reacción de Choi. Nark no podía voltear a ver a la cara a Choi, sabía que estaría furioso.

-mírame Nark-exclamo Choi.

Ésta, muy insegura levanto el rostro lentamente y se sorprendió con la mirada de Choi, sus ojos estaban llenos de alivio, pero no dejaba de parecer molesto.

-lo siento, debí habértelo dicho primero- le dijo apenada.

Choi no apartaba la vista de ella, tenía esa fría mirada en su rostro que obligaba a Nark a no poder verlo a la cara.

-entra en el coche- le ordeno, con un tono muy seco. -¿no debes llevarle el dinero a Danny?-le pregunto, tomándola de la muñeca.

Nark dio un paso, pero tambaleo. Choi vio como ella mordió ligeramente su labio, tratando de soportar el dolor que le ocasionaba caminar, rápidamente se percato de la herida de Nark, y recordó el mensaje que había dejado la enfermera de la escuela, Lee Choi se estremeció al pensar que ella pudo haberse hecho daño, solo para cruzar las armas.

Lee Choi no planeaba regañarla más, esa noche no, dejaría el castigo para después. Éste extendió su brazo y se lo ofreció.

-sostente-le dijo.

Nark vio a Choi a la cara, sorprendida de su repentino cambio de actitud. Tímida tomo el brazo de Choi, y este le ayudo a bajar los escalones.

Cuando entraron al coche, Nark estaba empapada, y temblando ligeramente. Lee Choi lo notó y se quito su saco para ponérselo a Nark en los hombros.

Nark sintió lo cálido que era el saco de Choi, su aroma era elegante y tranquilizante. El silencio del trayecto fue eterno, ambos permanecieron callados.

Choi estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Lee Choi estaba consciente de que su extrema preocupación por Nark había cruzado la delgada línea entre un jefe y su deudora, no podía seguir pensando en ella como solo su empleada, pensó que tal vez solo la estaba viendo como alguien a quien quería proteger ¿pero porque quería hacer eso?.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19 lecciones

El viaje de regreso a Hong Kong fue rápido y sin problema alguno, el coche de Choi pasó sin levantar sospechas, aunque a partir de esa noche, Patrick tenía en la mira a un nuevo enemigo, a Nark, el estaba seguro que las personas en la ambulancia habían entregado las armas y se habían burlado en su propia cara, cosa que no perdonaría jamás.

Nark aparentaba estar bien, y estaba distraída mirando hacia la ventana, y Choi parecía estar hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Obtendría el contrato con Carlos Tapia, "¿por qué no estar alegre?"

Danny esperaba a Nark cerca del puente donde acordaron. Vio un coche negro acercarse al lugar de reunión, y de inmediato supo de qué se trataba.

-¡rayos!-exclamo poniendo los ojos en blanco, al darse cuenta que Choi había descubierto a Nark.

El coche se detuvo, Nark tomó la bolsa y se apresuro a bajarse para entregársela a Danny. Con un solo movimiento Choi la detuvo de la muñeca, impidiendo que saliera del carro.

-dámelo-le ordenó Choi.

-tengo que dárselo a Dan-explicó Nark nerviosa al ver el controlador rostro de Choi.

-dámelo, yo se lo entregare, espera en el coche-le contesto.

-pero…-

-sin peros, te dije que esperaras en el coche- le ordeno Choi, estaba vez con un tono más alto.

Choi salió del coche y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Danny. Quien sintió que una preocupación había desaparecido, Nark estaba a salvo, ahora su mayor problema era el gánster que tenia frente a él.

Choi le entregó la bolsa con un no muy alentador discurso, era más bien una advertencia.

-no vuelvas a acercarte a Nark. Ella solo me debe dinero, no es un criminal como tú o tu padre-expreso Choi molesto.

-¿eres su padre o algo así? pareces un padre preocupado por su hija- le respondió con sarcasmo Danny.

Esto molesto un poco más a Choi, ¿acaso era tan mayor como para lucir como el padre de Nark? pensó para sus adentros Choi.

-yo no la obligue a hacer esto. Esa chica que tienes a tu lado, fue la mente maestra de este plan-le replico Danny, tratando de hacer entender a Choi, que Nark no era solo una niñita como él lo pensaba.

-y si mal no recuerdo la persona que empezó todo este asunto fuiste tú-le contesto Danny señalándolo. Choi sintió un peso encima, odiaba la forma en que hablaba ese chico, pero sabía que había algo de cierto en sus palabras, el había orillado a Nark a convertirse en un criminal.

-nunca pense que se involucraría en los asuntos privados de tu padre- dijo Choi, asumiendo parte de la culpa.

-pero lo hizo, y logro pasar esas armas. Secretamente la envidias ¿cierto? Su inteligencia, su habilidad-le pregunto burlándose Danny.

Choi aparto su vista de Danny, dándole la espalda.

-Ella podrá ser capaz de hacer cosas increíbles. Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que seguir este estilo de vida. A esta vida es difícil entrar, pero es aun más difícil salir. Tú y yo lo entendemos porque nacimos en medio de esto- le hablo Choi con serenidad y un tono de tristeza.

-¡hablas como si ella te importara, a ti solo te importa tu dinero!-le contesto molesto Danny, sin creer en la sinceridad de las palabras de Lee Choi.

En medio de su discusión, Nark desobedeció a Choi y decidió ir directo a ellos, al ver que discutían.

-Danny basta-le pido Nark tratando de calmar las aguas.

Nark se puso de rodillas, y se dirigió hacia Choi, quien estaba desconcertado ante el acto de Nark.

-perdóname esta vez Lee Choi, se que te oculte la verdad, pero debes creerme te iba decir todo al final cuando Carlos firmara el contrato-le dijo con un tono de voz arrepentido

Choi no soportaba ver de rodillas a Nark, quien débil y con una grave herida en la pierna, se arrodillaba para disculparse. Choi apretó el puño y camino hasta Nark, la cargo entre sus brazos para levantarla del piso

-basta de tanta palabrería, ha sido una noche larga-le dijo con un tono seco, ignorándola al pasar a un lado de ella.

Nark intento ponerse de bien aunque le costó trabajo hacerlo, Danny la ayudo, mordiéndose una labio, en verdad quería ayudar a su amiga, quería que su pesadilla con Choi terminara, pero solo la vio alejarse y caminar detrás de Choi, el entendía la reglas, esa chica le pertenecía a Lee Choi y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Choi la espero en el carro y no dejo que el chofer le ayudara. Sus acciones frías y despiadadas, tenían una intención, sabía que si la ayudaba si se preocupaba por ella, sus emociones de desbordarían y podrían traer consecuencias irreversibles en su frio corazón.


End file.
